Caminhos Tortuosos
by MoonyLyta
Summary: UA Yaoi ShakaxMu Para salvar seu povo, um jovem druida e o príncipe dos elfos devem se unir para derrotar um feiticeiro que planeja ressucitar o rei dos infernos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: só para constar, Saint Seiya e seus personagens é propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, e afins. Isso é só uma tentativa de fazer uma fic...

Prólogo – Onde eventos mais antigos são mencionados

Aquela era uma época de grande medo e apreensão para o povo druida. Havia uma sombra sinistra que se espalhava pela floresta e, freqüentemente, alguma criança ou jovem da aldeia desaparecia por alguns dias para depois ser encontrado morto. Para evitar alguma possível tragédia as pessoas já nem deixavam suas casas.

Os três maiores sábios da aldeia não falavam nada, mas sabiam exatamente qual era a causa do mal que se espalhava por aquela região. E sabiam que não poderiam extingui-lo sozinhos, somente poderiam retardar suas ações. Então resolveram ir até a floresta e unir forças ao rei dos elfos, um mago de grande poder e, assim, fazer tudo o que lhes fosse possível para impedir o espírito mal pelo menos por um tempo.

Antes de partir, Yarilo, um dos três druidas chamou sua esposa e lhe disse:

- É provável que eu não retorne desta jornada Ausriné, então eu lhe encarregarei de educar o pequeno Shaka, e peço que, quando a minha morte for uma certeza, lhe entregue este livro o medalhão da família e esse claddagh. Esse legado que estou deixando com certeza será útil no futuro de nosso filho. O livro e o medalhão irão ajuda-lo a enfrentar os problemas que virão, mas o claddagh não é para ele, mas para proteger a pessoa que ele escolher. Quando ele nasceu eu vi que nosso Shaka estava destinado a cumprir grandes feitos, mas o caminho será doloroso para ele e não deves impedi-lo.

-Eu entendo quais são as regras nestes assuntos - disse a mulher pesarosa - no entanto não consigo deixar de pensar que este seja um fardo muito pesado para uma criança...

- Ele não será uma criança para sempre, e é seu dever fazer com que ele se torne um homem capaz de cumprir esta tarefa. Eu tenho fé que ele se sairá bem. Confio muito em meu filho e em você também, você conseguirá prepara-lo para enfrentar qualquer desafio que surja.

Então Yarilo deu um beijo em sua esposa, afagou os cabelos da criança loira que dormia e disse bem baixinho:

- Adeus, meu filho. Você vai ser um homem de grande honra e eu sei que vai defender nosso povo. Cuide da sua mãe por mim.

Yarilo partiu junto com os outros dois magos. Aquela fora a ultima vez que sua esposa o vira com vida.

Conforme os dias passavam e não haviam notícias dos três druidas, alguns homens valentes do povoado decidiram partir para a floresta em busca dos sacerdotes. Partiram pela manhã e retornaram ao anoitecer, trazendo três corpos. O pequeno Shaka, com seus olhinhos azuis cheios de lágrimas acompanhava aquele cortejo, sentindo uma dor até então desconhecida, vendo seu pai ser carregado pelos homens do povoado, um corpo sem vida, não mais um homem forte, sábio e gentil. As pessoas da aldeia desesperadas de tanta dor. Sua mãe suportava tudo de maneira estóica. Ela tomou o filho pela mão e o levou para casa, onde lhe disse:

- A partir de agora somos nós dois, mas você terá que se esforçar sempre para ser um druida digno e sábio, para poder substituir seu pai quando chegar a hora.

Então Ausriné, como o marido pedira antes de partir, entregou para o filho uma caixa com um livro e dois amuletos e continuou, chorando:

- Você ainda é uma criança, e por enquanto essas coisas que seu pai lhe deixou não tem utilidade, mas quando se tornar adulto elas lhe serão extremamente valiosas. Guarde-as muito bem. Mas eu quero, acima de tudo, que você me prometa que vai ser sempre muito cuidadoso. O caminho pode ser doloroso, mas não se esqueça de que também existirão alegrias imensas em seu destino.

O menino abraçou a mãe. Não gostava de vê-la triste e sabia que teria que protege-la agora que não tinha mais o pai.

- Mãe, eu vou cuidar da senhora. Eu vou fazer direitinho o que o pai queria e eu vou ter cuidado. Mas não chora assim que eu não gosto.

Ausriné pegou o filho no colo, o apertou contra si e em seguida lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Eu sei filho. Eu já me orgulho demais de você.

Na terra dos elfos também havia grande consternação. O pequeno Mu soube através do falatório dos criados que seu pai, o rei, morrera ao unir seus poderes ao dos três sacerdotes-druidas para selar a alma do mago-demônio. Elfos e druidas nunca mantiveram relações estreitas de amizade por discordarem das crenças e filosofias uns dos outros. Mas seus líderes acabaram por unir forças para tentar deter o demônio que ameaçava os dois povos.

O pequeno príncipe elfo passava seus dias sem sorrir e falando muito pouco. Ele sentia que não tinha motivos para fazer tais coisas e já não sentia alegria brincando com as outras crianças. Na verdade, Um era uma criança com alguns dons especiais e ele podia sentir algo sinistro, como uma sombra que estivesse espreitando, vigiando a tudo e a todos. Mas o menino não conseguia elaborar estes pensamentos com exatidão, somente sentia angústia e uma tristeza que parecia infinita. Seu irmão, Shion, que agora era o rei dos elfos, se preocupava muito e tentava descobrir porque Mu se tornara uma criança tão quieta e melancólica, pois seria de se esperar que, após algum tempo, o principezinho voltasse a se alegrar e a brincar como sempre fizera. Seu irmão mais velho e os criados tentavam de tudo para alegra-lo, mas não obtinham resultado. E alguns anos ainda iriam se passar antes que o príncipe voltasse a sorrir.

Capítulo 1 – Shaka contempla seu destino

Nove anos haviam se passado desde a morte dos três druidas. Shaka agora era um jovem prestes a completar 16 anos, idade que seu povo considerava a maioridade. Havia se tornado um rapaz muito bonito e ajuizado e sempre se esforçara muito para ser digno de substituir o pai como um dos três mestres-druidas da tribo. Não eram poucas as garotas do povoado que suspiravam por ele, mas o loiro não conseguia retribuir a afeição de nenhuma delas. Suas únicas preocupações eram cuidar da mãe e dedicar-se aos estudos das magias e tradições de seu clã. O garoto sabia que havia herdado uma espécie de tarefa, com a qual se relacionavam a morte do pai e ao povo dos elfos, que viviam no extremo sul.

Shaka sempre possuiu uma imensa curiosidade em relação aos elfos, desejava intensamente ver como era aquele povo misterioso a respeito do qual os druidas falavam tantas coisas estranhas. Diziam que os elfos não tinham deuses e que não se importavam em transformar as coisas se aquilo atendesse aos seus propósitos. Mas a mãe de Shaka sempre lhe disse que esse tipo de falatório era devido à ignorância das pessoas e que os elfos somente praticavam um tipo de magia e obedeciam princípios diferentes daqueles seguidos pelos druidas. Por isso o rapaz desejava ver como era aquele povo com seus próprios olhos, para tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre o assunto.

Na noite do aniversário de Shaka ocorreria uma espécie de ritual, realizado quando os jovens da aldeia se tornavam adultos, onde os sacerdotes invocariam espíritos que fariam com que o garoto contemplasse as vastas possibilidades do seu futuro durante o sono. A alma saía do corpo e pairava sobre o mundo, e essa seria uma chance para Shaka encontrar algo para se guiar, para poder, assim, descobrir qual era exatamente a missão que o pai lhe deixara.

Dohko, um dos sacerdote da aldeia disse a Shaka antes do garoto dormir:

- Lembre-se de que aquilo que verá esta noite será importante para sua vida, mas não deve basear suas escolhas somente nestas visões. Você deve entender sempre que o destino pode ser traiçoeiro e não há como fugir dele. Se houverem visões de tristeza não deve se desesperar mas tentar sempre compreender as razões daquilo.

-Eu vou me lembrar disso, senhor - respondeu Shaka, que já não se agüentava de vontade de dormir e ter as visões.

- Eu sei que você é um garoto sensato e que vai agir bem sempre. Então, até que o sol nasça, minha criança, terás as visões de seu futuro, os que serão e os que nunca irão ocorrer. Espero que passe bem a noite. - Disse o druida mais velho e se retirou, deixando o rapaz sozinho no templo que ficava ao centro da aldeia.

Shaka se deitou embaixo da clarabóia e ficou olhando as estrelas até adormecer. Ouvia distante os murmúrios dos cânticos que as pessoas entoavam do lado de fora do templo. Quando deu por si, sentia-se flutuando e imagens estranhas dançavam diante de seus olhos azuis. Viu morte e imensas tristezas,alegrias e todo tipo de coisa que sua mente pudesse conceber. Era uma experiência indescritível, imagens do passado e do futuro passavam diante de si ao mesmo tempo em que via as coisas acontecerem ao seu redor. Seu espírito planava muito alto e, de repente, o garoto via embaixo de si uma terra que lhe era totalmente estranha, com construções imponentes e belas.

Curioso, o garoto deixou-se vagar pela cidade estranha até que encontrou um castelo lindíssimo, todo de mármore e prata. Entrou e viu uma grande movimentação, pessoas estranhas e atarefadas corriam de um lado para o outro. "Então aquela era a cidade dos elfos!" pensou. Finalmente saciaria sua curiosidade a respeito daquele lugar. Percorreu diversos cômodos daquela torre, observando tudo com entusiasmo e admiração.O garoto achou que os elfos eram um povo realmente fascinante, tudo ali era tão luxuoso, requintado. Era muito diferente do povoado em que vivia, pois os druidas acreditavam que deveriam viver com simplicidade para estar sempre perto dos deuses da natureza.Shaka continuou sua "excursão" pelo castelo élfico, até que chegou a um quarto e estancou.

Havia uma pessoa dormindo ali, a criatura mais bela que Shaka já havia visto em sua vida. Era um garoto, provavelmente da sua idade, com longos cabelos cor de lavanda, uma pele tão pálida quanto neve, feição suave e serena. Shaka ficou maravilhado, sentiu como se algo apertasse dentro de si, queria ficar ao lado daquela criatura tão linda para sempre. Lembrou-se com pesar de que, em breve, o sol nasceria e teria de voltar para o seu corpo. Sem conseguir se conter e sem se dar conta de que estava ali somente em espírito, começou a se aproximar lentamente do menino adormecido, como se fosse toca-lo. Então o jovem elfo acordou, e com uma expressão curiosa, olhou diretamente para S, como se pudesse vê-lo.

Shaka, como que hipnotizado por aqueles olhos verdes que o encaravam começou a se aproximar do outro garoto. O elfo sorriu e perguntou algo que o jovem druida não ouviu, pois nesse momento, aconteceu a ultima coisa que Shaka desejaria naquele momento. O sol nasceu e o encanto que permitia à sua alma ficar fora do corpo terminou...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:os personagens de Saint Seiya são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. Elementos de algumas mitologias também poderão ser meio distorcidos mais para a frente.

Capítulo 2 - O anjo do sonho

Mu teve um sonho estranho naquela noite. Sonhou que havia um anjo ali, perto dele, o observando. Aquela presença lhe transmitia uma sensação maravilhosa, indescritível. Naquele momento nasceu no jovem elfo um desejo intenso de ter aquele anjo sempre perto de si. Foi então que percebeu que não estava sonhando e que, portanto, realmente havia alguém ali, em seu quarto, muito perto dele.

Um tanto alarmado, o príncipe elfo abriu os olhos e sentou-se em seu leito. Não estava conseguindo enxergar muito bem, mas pode sentir que havia mesmo alguém ali, uma pessoa viva, mas que, estranhamente, estava desencarnada.Se concentrou e percebeu que se tratava de um garoto, ou melhor, da alma de um garoto. Mu tentava descobrir mais sobre o outro menino lendo o que se passava na consciência dele, mas não conseguiu ver muita coisa. Sorriu e, gentilmente, perguntou ao intruso quem ele era mas, quando o visitante parecia tentar lhe dizer algo, o sol nasceu. No instante seguinte Mu viu-se sozinho em seu quarto.

O príncipe elfo ficou atordoado com aquela visita tão inesperada. Pelo que conseguiu sondar da alma do outro menino, pode perceber que se tratava de uma pessoa de índole boa e também que havia ficado muito curioso a respeito do local onde veio parar...por acaso? Mu não entendia como era possível a alma de uma pessoa sair por aí e ir parar em um lugar estranho por obra do acaso.Era esquisito, não era algo que os elfos pudessem fazer. Isso lhe deixou extremamente curioso. Queria descobrir mais sobre o desconhecido que lhe visitara, sentiu vontade de conhecer o outro garoto e ver como era seu rosto.

Mu levantou-se e saiu correndo à procura de seu irmão. Estava decidido: ia procurar pelo seu anjo.

- Shion, eu preciso perguntar, você não imagina, mas é que eu preciso de ajuda porque eu nem sei como...

- Acalme-se, sente-se, respire e tente falar devagar porque desse jeito que você está eu não vou conseguir entender.

Mu entrara correndo na biblioteca do palácio, estava ainda com trajes de dormir, descalço, enfim, totalmente descomposto. Ele estava muito agitado, a face avermelhada. Naquele momento Shion, rei dos elfos, estava lendo alguns tratados referentes ao seu reino e as terras vizinhas.O rei adorava o seu irmão mais novo, que havia ficado sob sua responsabilidade após a morte do pai anos antes, e preocupava-se muito com a constante tristeza e os longos períodos de silêncio em que o príncipe vivia mergulhado. No entanto, o estado do príncipe era algo a que todos no castelo já estavam acostumados e, por essa razão, não foi sem ficar um pouco espantado que Shion viu o irmão invadir sua biblioteca naquela manhã.

- Certo, me desculpe, Shion. Eu vou tentar explicar do começo. - disse Mu, e se sentou em uma das poltronas. Levou a mão à testa e correu os dedos pelos longos cabelos, como se tentasse organizar as idéias. Então olhou para o irmão mais velho e, com um meio-sorriso, recomeçou:

- Bom, acho que alguém veio até o meu quarto essa noite enquanto eu dormia. Não era elfo e não era daqui. Na verdade ele não estava exatamente aqui...

Capítulo 3 – Após o despertar

Shaka despertou de seu sonho, mas, naquele momento, aquela era a última coisa que ele poderia querer. Havia se encantado com a pessoa que vira dormindo na cidade dos elfos mas nem ao menos teve tempo de falar com o outro menino. Talvez nunca mais conseguisse vê-lo. Ou talvez o elfo que encontrara nem mesmo existisse _naquele momento_. Aquilo tudo poderia ter sido apenas um vislumbre de algo pertencente ao futuro ou ao passado.

O druida sentiu o coração apertar com esse pensamento. E se o elfo de cabelos cor de lavanda não existisse? Shaka não sabia porque essa possibilidade lhe incomodava tanto, nem ao menos conhecia o outro menino.

- Mas se ele existir talvez dê para encontrar...

Então de repente lembrou-se. É claro, foi tolice não pensar nisso antes. Iria falar com o mestre Dohko,um dos sacerdotes da aldeia e líder dos druidas. Se houvesse algum jeito de descobrir se o elfo era real, Dohko saberia e não se negaria ajudar.

Após a morte do pai de Shaka e dos outros dois sábios, Dohko ficou com a responsabilidade de liderar o povo druida e de conduzir os ritos religiosos. Era um homem de extrema paciência e que transmitia uma aura de sabedoria muito grande, mas ao mesmo tempo não era de falar muito. Ainda assim, todos na aldeia gostavam muito dele e lhe tinham um imenso respeito.

Shaka saiu correndo de dentro do templo e atravessou a aldeia como uma flecha. As pessoas todas se espantaram em ver o rapaz, que geralmente era tão tranqüilo, daquele jeito e se perguntaram o que ele teria visto em seu sonho, porque com certeza era algo relacionado ao sonho contemplativo da noite anterior. Rapidamente o garoto chegou até a casa de Dohko, que também estranhou o fato de o menino ter aparecido para falar com ele tão cedo, afinal, a celebração do aniversário continuaria somente durante a tarde e era de se esperar, portanto, que Shaka estivesse em casa ou meditando no templo.

- Seja bem vindo Shaka, pelo seu olhar vejo que tem algo o afligindo. É relacionado ao "sonho" de ontem não? – disse o druida mais velho. O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e falou:

- Desculpe-me por vir perturba-lo tão cedo, é que eu vi algumas coisas e tem algo me incomodando, por isso eu vim te procurar. O senhor sabe se tem algum jeito de descobrir se... – Shaka ficou com as bochechas um tanto vermelhas nessa parte, o que não passou despercebido por Dohko – assim, descobrir se alguém que eu vi existe mesmo sabe, no agora.

Dohko não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ver o leve constrangimento do rapaz. Acabara por se lembrar de quando tinha a idade de Shaka e passara por uma situação semelhante após seu próprio sonho contemplativo. Decidiu que iria ajudar o garoto a descobrir se a tal pessoa existia ou não.

- Eu posso tentar descobrir sim, é possível consultar os deuses do vento e eles podem saber algo.

- Dá para ser agora? – perguntou o loiro um pouco ansioso.

- Não tem problema, mas eu preciso que você me conte tudo o que conseguir se lembrar a respeito dessa pessoa e também do local onde você a viu.

Shaka então falou sobre o menino que vira dormindo no castelo que, ele imaginava, localizava-se na cidade dos elfos. O jovem druida também contou que não houve tempo para descobrir nada sobre o outro garoto, pois o encanto que lhe permitia ficar longe de seu próprio corpo acabara naquela hora. Acrescentou também, enfático, que queria, ou melhor precisava ver de novo o elfo, embora não soubesse bem o por que.

Dohko ficou com ainda mais vontade de rir ao final do relato, principalmente por causa da expressão séria que Shaka tinha no rosto enquanto fazia seu relato. Mas o sacerdote conseguiu se controlar e comprometeu-se a ajudar o garoto. Então disse a Shaka que fosse para casa, pois Ausriné, sua mãe, deveria estar preocupada. O menino concordou e foi para casa, enquanto Dohko se dirigiu ao templo da aldeia.

Shaka chegou em casa e fiou inquieto, esperando por uma resposta do sacerdote. Ausriné, ao ver o estado do filho, perguntou se ele estava com algum problema. O garoto narrou a história para a mãe, que, pacientemente, tentou anima-lo dizendo que se aquela visão tinha lhe causado uma impressão tão forte era bem provável que a pessoa que ele viu estivesse, de alguma maneira, em seu destino e que tudo que ele precisaria fazer seria esperar que as coisas acontecessem a seu devido tempo. Essas palavras apaziguaram o rapaz um pouco. Passados alguns momentos, Dohko chegou, com uma expressão séria no rosto, e disse:

- Bem Shaka, parece que seu novo amigo é mesmo um elfo, e que ele vive no agora como nós. Mas acredito que nós teremos alguns problemas em breve, porque o elfo também quer te encontrar e, segundo os deuses do vento, fugiu sozinho de casa para procurar por você. Ele está a caminho daqui vindo do sul.

Por um momento Shaka se alegrou com essa notícia. O elfo também queria encontra-lo. E estava vindo para sua certeza isso não era uma coisa ruim, a menos que... – então Shaka se lembrou da Floresta das Trevas, a floresta amaldiçoada e cheia de criaturas perversas que ficava ao sul da aldeia e que o elfo teria que atravessar de qualquer maneira se prosseguisse em sua viagem.

- Mestre Dohko, mãe, e agora, ele pode até morrer! – disse o rapaz extremamente aflito.

- Eu peço que você fique calmo. Eu vou falar com alguns aldeões e nós vamos tentar encontrar esse menino. Ausriné, preciso que fale com a donzela e peça que ela invoque alguma divindade para proteger o elfo. E você, Shaka, fique aqui e peça aos deuses que protejam seu amigo.

Shaka fingiu que concordava com o acerto. O sacerdote e sua mãe saíram da casa, deixando-o sozinho. Nesta mesma hora o jovem druida correu para o seu quarto e colocou o medalhão e guardou consigo o claddagh que o pai lhe deixara. Depois pegou uma antiga espada pertencente a família que estava guardada e saiu pelos fundos da casa. Cuidadosamente, para que ninguém o visse, atravessou a aldeia e foi em direção à Floresta das Trevas.

Mu havia ficado muito chateado com seu irmão. Tinha pedido ajuda a ele para encontrar o anjo, mas Shion o proibira de cruzar a floresta para procurar a aldeia druida, pois era perigoso e não fazia sentido se arriscar tanto por causa de um fantasma. Claro que o irmão mais velho não acreditara muito na história da alma desencarnada mas que estava viva.

Apesar de ter um pouco de medo de entrar na velha floresta, que diziam ser lar de um espírito mau e de várias criaturas sinistras, o fato era que Mu sentia que precisava encontrar o garoto que aparecera no seu quarto de qualquer, embora não soubesse explicar o motivo. E, por essa razão, apesar de lamentar muito o que fazia, lançou um feitiço para que os criados que o vigiavam a mando de Shion adormecessem, correu até a sala das armas e pegou o arco que pertencera ao pai e uma aljava com flechas de prata. Em seguida fugiu correndo pela ala dos criados e foi em direção à Floresta das Trevas. Pela primeira vez na vida o príncipe elfo fazia algo que nunca se imaginara capaz de fazer: desobedecera ao irmão mais velho.

Nota: As coisas demoram mesmo um pouco para começar a acontecer, mas a partir do próximo capítulo acredito que a história comece a andar mais rápido.E que problema sério é esse que eu tenho com descrições viu, eu nunca sei se foi demais ou de menos. Ah, e eu vou pedir que tenham um pouquinho de paciência comigo (por favorzinho...), porque é a primeira fic que eu escrevo e eu ainda to tentando pegar o jeito da coisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:os personagens de Saint Seiya são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. Alguns elementos de algumas mitologias também poderão ser (na verdade provavelmente serão) meio que distorcidos mais para a frente.

Capítulo 4 – Reencontro 

Ao partir de maneira tão impetuosa, Mu não se deu conta de que seria complicado cruzar a Floresta das Trevas sozinho, especialmente para ele, que não estava acostumado a esse tipo de aventura.

Já estava viajando à dois dias, mas sabia que era muito arriscado parar para descansar durante a jornada. Mas, apesar de estar muito cansado, o príncipe não se arrependia, estava determinado a encontrar o anjo de qualquer maneira.

Tudo teria sido bem mais fácil se soubesse pelo menos o nome do outro garoto e também se tivesse conseguido sentir um pouco mais a alma dele. Então tudo que Mu teria que fazer seria se concentrar e tentar encontrar seu visitante misterioso através de sua mente.E sendo assim, Shion acreditaria que o príncipe não estava sendo enganado por algum fantasma ou espírito traiçoeiro e poderia concordar em ajudar na busca. Talvez, a uma hora dessas, Mu já tivesse conhecido o outro garoto pessoalmente...

Perdido nestas divagações, Mu quase deixou de prestar atenção na floresta ao seu redor. Não percebeu que já ha algum tempo havia uma criatura o seguindo, sorrateiramente e quase não conseguiu se desvencilhar quando um enorme lobo o atacou. Por sorte, o elfo percebeu e, no último segundo, conseguiu se jogar no chão, machucando a pele em vários lugares. Quando o animal voltou-se contra o menino novamente, este conseguiu disparar com o arco uma das flechas de prata.

Não havia sido o primeiro ataque,mas príncipe elfo estava achando aquilo muito estranho.Não que estivesse acostumado com animais selvagens, mas, pelo que sabia, lobos não costumavam ser tão grandes e tampouco tão astutos como aqueles que o atacaram desde que começara sua viagem. Era como se houvesse uma outra vontade, muito poderosa por trás das criaturas, controlando-as, o garoto tinha quase certeza.

Mu recostou-se em uma árvore e decidiu que não adiantava pensar neste assunto por enquanto. Se sentia muito cansado, pois não dormia já a um bom tempo, mas - pensou, olhando para o cadáver do lobo estendido no chão - precisava tomar muito cuidado e se manter mais atento. Ou não conseguiria sair daquele lugar com vida.

Enquanto isso, Shaka também estava exausto, caminhando pela floresta sombria. Sentia-se extremamente culpado pela atitude que tomou, pois tinha certeza de que, a uma hora dessas, sua mãe estaria morrendo de preocupação. Mas quando ouviu o mestre Dohko dizer que o elfo havia entrado sozinho na floresta não pode se controlar, tinha que tentar encontrá-lo.

Shaka considerava que tudo isso era, de certa forma, sua responsabilidade. Se não tivesse aparecido no quarto do outro menino ele não estaria correndo perigo. E não podiam demorar para encontrá-lo, o mestre não tinha idéia de como o elfo parecia delicado. O loiro enrubesceu ao se lembrar daquela figura pálida de cabelos lavanda. "É isso, a minha mãe vai entender quando eu explicar direito e vai me desculpar" - pensou Shaka, e prosseguiu. Não podia permitir que algo ruim acontecesse.

O jovem druida avançava cautelosamente. Ele sabia da existência de criaturas perversas naquele lugar, e também se lembrava do que diziam os druidas mais velhos da aldeia. Sua mãe uma vez lhe contara esta história.Ela disse que havia um feiticeiro naquela floresta.Que ele era chamado de Markheim, e vivia em uma região onde ninguém se aventurava, e que esse feiticeiro tinha o poder de controlar os animais daquela floresta, que eram como seus serviçais. Esse homem perverso sacrificava pessoas aos deuses da morte e era muito perigoso, mas se tornara recluso quando os druidas e o rei elfo se uniram e selaram a alma de seu verdadeiro senhor anos atrás.

O pensamento de Shaka estava fixo no menino elfo, sempre temendo pela segurança deste. Havia muito tempo que ninguém do povo druida desaparecia, mas os lobos continuavam lá, e o mestre deles ainda devia estar vivo, planejando sabe-se lá o quê. O garoto loiro só podia pedir aos deuses para que o feiticeiro não decidisse fazer algo de ruim justamente naquele momento.

Shaka continuava caminhando, esforçando-se para permanecer acordado e manter-se atento ao que acontecia em volta. Após algum tempo foi atacado por um daqueles lobos imensos que haviam na velha floresta, mas abateu-o facilmente com a espada. Não era incomum aparecerem lobos por li, afinal, estava dentro do território deles. Então, pouco depois, surgiu outro animal, e outros mais vieram até que chegou o momento em que os animais eram tantos que Shaka viu-se impossibilitado de enfrentar a todos.

Começou a recuar, devagar a princípio, mas os lobos começaram a ataca-lo e o garoto teve que fugir. Correu com as feras em seu encalço até que chegou a uma clareira no meio da floresta. O druida arregalou os olhos, assombrado. Então devia mesmo ser verdade. No meio daquela clareira havia uma pedra de sacrifícios, exatamente como as que eram descritas pelos mais velhos de sua aldeia. Esquecendo-se por um momento de que estava sendo perseguido, Shaka se aproximou e viu que haviam manchas de sangue seco pela rocha. Ouviu ruídos atrás de si e olhou. Estava cercado pelos lobos naquele lugar horrendo. E talvez até mesmo o feiticeiro da floresta aparecesse para sacrifica-lo.

O loiro empunhou a espada. Se tivesse que morrer, ia ao menos se defender, para não desonrar o espírito de seu pai. Os lobos avançaram sobre o garoto, que começou a mata-los, mas ainda assim não poderia vencer, pois eram muitos. Sofreu diversos ferimentos e, chegou a ter certeza de que estava condenado, quando algo inesperado aconteceu.

As criaturas se detiveram e começaram a ganir, desesperadas, e se debater pelo chão. Em seguida foram ouvidos sons desagradáveis pela clareira, como se fossem ossos se partindo e Shaka viu, um após o outro, os animais caindo mortos no chão da floresta. O jovem ficou tão atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer que precisou de alguns instantes para perceber que havia mais uma pessoa naquele local.

Shaka olhou, maravilhado, para o menino elfo. Este parecia respirar com dificuldade, seus longos cabelos cor de lavanda estavam desalinhados, haviam arranhões e ferimentos leves pela sua pele, mas mesmo assim o druida não conseguiu deixar de pensar, por um segundo, em como o outro garoto era lindo. O elfo estava com um braço estendido e a mão fechada, apertando com tanta força que as unhas chegaram a ferir a palma. Escorria sangue por entre os dedos do garoto.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ao perceber que o elfo ia desmaiar, Shaka correu em sua direção e o segurou. Sentou-se no chão e recostou a cabeça do elfo em seu peito. O menino de cabelos lavanda sorriu e aconchegou-se contra o outro.

- Ainda bem que eu te encontrei, anjo...Eram tantos...Achei que eu não fosse conseguir... – falou o elfo com a voz fraca.

- Você me achou, tenta ficar acordado, não desmaia que vai ficar tudo bem. Vou te levar para a minha casa, vou cuidar de você, prometo – respondeu Shaka, extremamente nervoso. Que maldição, o elfo se arriscara por causa dele, salvara sua vida, não poderia permitir que ele morresse. Jamais se perdoaria se aquela criatura que parecia ser tão delicada morresse.

Lembrou-se então dos artefatos que o pai lhe deixara. Havia um que não era para ele próprio e sim para proteger a pessoa escolhida por ele. Shaka pegou o claddagh que trouxera consigo sem saber porque. Era somente um anel, mas talvez funcionasse. Pegou a mão do elfo e colocou o anel em um de seus dedos.

- Aqui, é herança de família, quero que fique com ele, vai te proteger. Não quero que nada ruim te aconteça.

- Obrigado, mas não se preocupa, anjo, é só cansaço...Eu vou ficar bem, não vou morrer, também prometo – disse Mu, sorrindo levemente, como se lesse os pensamentos do outro. E foi ainda sorrindo que o elfo desmaiou entre os braços de Shaka.

Capítulo 5 – Resgate

Mu havia continuado em seu caminho. Surgiam cada vez mais lobos conforme ele avançava, mas mesmo assim ele prosseguia, determinado. E seguiu até o momento em que sentiu que alguém, uma pessoa, se aproximava. Concentrou-se. Sim – pensou – havia uma pessoa, estava razoavelmente perto. Era alguém familiar e estava...procurando por ele, ansiosamente.O príncipe se alegrou. Então seu anjo também estava procurando por ele. O anjo existia mesmo, e queria encontra-lo!

Praticamente esquecido de seu cansaço, Mu apressou-se na direção em que o outro garoto estava. Ainda estavam um pouco distantes um do outro e o elfo manteve-se concentrado no outro jovem para que não correr o risco de se desencontrarem. Continuou o mais rápido que pode até que, quando chegou perto do lugar onde o outro garoto estava, percebeu que o anjo estava em perigo. Começou a correr desesperadamente, até que se viu em uma clareira. Ali no centro, estava um garoto loiro muito bonito, com uma espada, perto de uma coisa que parecia uma espécie de altar e cercado por um bando de lobos

Mu não hesitou. Lançou um dos feitiços mais fortes que havia aprendido. Os lobos caíram mortos no chão, todos estrangulados. O príncipe se esforçara tanto que chegara a ferir a palma da mão quando lançou o feitiço. Estava esgotado. Não se agüentaria em pé por muito tempo. Mas o mais importante era que o anjo estava bem. O elfo respirava com dificuldade, estava quase desmaiando quando o garoto loiro correu em sua direção e o segurou. Eles ainda trocaram algumas palavras antes que Mu desmaiasse, mas mesmo assim o elfo estava contente. O outro garoto pode perceber.

Shaka estava com um problema enorme agora. Precisava fazer o caminho de volta para a sua aldeia levando consigo o elfo desmaiado e ainda enfrentar os lobos que provavelmente apareceriam. E ele próprio se sentia muito cansado, pois não dormia já há dois dias. O druida ia prosseguindo o mais rápido que podia, esforçando-se para carregar o companheiro desfalecido.Felizmente mais nenhuma criatura apareceu. Após algumas horas ouviu ruídos à sua volta, era alguém se aproximando. Não pareciam ser lobos, que eram muito sorrateiros, mas poderia ser alguma outra criatura e o garoto sabia que provavelmente não conseguiria se defender e também ao elfo. Mas tentaria de qualquer maneira.

Colocou o garoto adormecido embaixo de uma árvore e postou-se, virado para a direção de onde vinham os ruídos, agora bem mais próximos, com a espada em punho, disposto a proteger o elfo. Mas logo pode respirar aliviado. Quem se aproximava era o mestre Dohko, acompanhado por alguns aldeões que haviam se reunido para procurar pelos dois meninos.

Dohko, ao avistar Shaka, sentiu seu coração tranqüilizar-se e agradeceu mentalmente aos deuses, pois tinha uma enorme afeição pelo garoto. Mas, apesar de aliviado por encontra-lo bem, não pode deixar de começar a passar um belo sermão:

- Seu teimoso! Quase deixa sua mãe louca de preocupação. Nós não tínhamos mandado que você ficasse em casa, mas não, tinha que sair e fazer uma estupidez, você poderia ter morrido e... – foi então que o druida mais velho reparou no menino elfo desmaiado, recostado sob uma árvore, alguns passos atrás do loiro, e perguntou – Mas o que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem, Shaka?

- Não sei, espero que esteja, ele me salvou...Mas aí ele desmaiou...Não sei o que foi que aconteceu com ele – Shaka tentava explicar o que acontecia, mas estava tão nervoso com os últimos acontecimentos que não conseguia se expressar direito. Dohko então disse, agora num tom mais brando:

- Certo, certo, tente se acalmar. Acho melhor nós voltarmos para casa. E você me conta tudo no caminho tudo bem?

Shaka concordou, acenando com a cabeça. Os outros aldeões improvisaram uma espécie de maca para carregar o elfo desmaiado e o grupo começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o povoado. Dohko ia ouvindo o relato de Shaka, desde o momento da partida do jovem druida até o seu encontro com o elfo e o que aconteceu em seguida. Quando o garoto terminou sua narrativa, o líder dos druidas falou:

- Parece que vocês dois tiveram muitas aventuras. Creio que seja melhor que você também descanse um pouco. Ou melhor, acho que todos devem descansar um pouco. Vamos fazer uma parada aqui e você, tente cochilar um pouco ouviu? Quem sabe seu amigo também não acorde neste meio-tempo...– e então, dirigindo-se aos homens que o acompanhavam – vamos nos revezar um pouco para que todos consigam descansar um tempo, mas também não devemos nos demorar por aqui.

Todos concordaram e improvisaram um acampamento. O elfo foi acomodado no chão e Shaka sentou-se ao seu lado. O druida ficou ali e, apesar de estar muito cansado, não dormiu, ficou velando o sono do outro garoto. Depois de algum tempo o elfo acordou e sorriu ao deparar-se com os olhos azuis do loiro o observando. Shaka ficou muito vermelho e príncipe elfo começou a rir. Ao ver o constrangimento do druida, o elfo disse, tentando fazer aquele se esquecer um pouco do acanhamento:

- Que bom que você está bem. Eu fiquei com medo porque eu sempre canso muito quando uso aquele tipo de feitiço e também não tinha como saber como você ficaria depois...

- Ah, não teve problema, o pessoal da minha aldeia achou a gente logo depois, então ficou tudo bem.

- Aldeia?!

- É, a gente chama de aldeia sabe, é que eu sou druida e nós somos meio que...isolados dos outros povos e o lugar é bem pequeno também – esclareceu Shaka. – Acho que vai achar bem diferente da sua cidade.

- Não tem problema, acho que vou gostar de lá. Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- O quê?

- É que eu ainda não sei o seu nome...

Foi só então que Shaka se deu conta de que eles ainda não haviam nem ao menos se apresentado. Era estranho pensar que se arriscaram tanto por alguém cujo nome nem ao menos conheciam.

- Meu nome é Shaka, e você, como se chama?

- Me chamo Mu, gostei do seu nome, é diferente.

- Bom, o seu também é.

- Verdade, para você deve parecer esquisito – disse o elfo docemente e ergueu uma mão para tocar o rosto de Shaka – Ainda bem que a gente conseguiu se encontrar, tive até medo de que você não fosse de verdade...

Shaka estava encantado com o outro garoto e só conseguiu responder, sorrindo:

Ainda bem mesmo que a gente se encontrou!

Nota: Bom, eu queria só explicar que muitos dos nomes/ entidades que eu pretendo utilizar na história não pertencem necessariamente à mitologia céltica.É que tem umas coisas de outros folclores ou histórias que eu tenha lido que eu acho legais e pretendo acrescentar mais para a frente. A idéia aqui era fazer uma coisa que lembrasse um pouco conto de fada e um pouco história de fantasia. Acho que vai sair uma misturada sem tamanho nesse negócio viu, só espero que eu consiga conduzir tudo direitinho. E eu ainda preciso aprender a trabalhar mais a parte dos diálogos que ainda tá bem complicado.

E eu quero agradecer imensamente a quem comentou a história. Eu fico mesmo muito feliz que tenham me dito o que acharam e espero conseguir continuar a fic de uma forma fique bem legal.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:os personagens de Saint Seiya são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. Alguns elementos de algumas mitologias também poderão ser (na verdade provavelmente serão) meio que distorcidos mais para a frente.

**Capítulo 6 - Acertos em família**

Foi com imensa alegria que os habitantes da aldeia receberam os druidas que retornavam da busca na floresta, quatro dias após a fuga de Shaka. Este período havia sido um verdadeiro martírio para Ausriné, que rezara sem parar a todos os deuses, implorando que eles protegessem seu filho e também ao tal amigo dele. A mulher sentiu-se recompensada por sua fé ao ver o filho entrando em casa, acompanhado por Dohko e um menino muito bonito, de aparência exótica.

- Meu filho! Que susto você me deu! - exclamou Ausriné, apertando o garoto loiro em um abraço - Eu devia te acorrentar aqui em casa para que você não cometa mais uma loucura dessas! Quase me matou de preocupação!

- Eu sei mãe, peço perdão por isso. É que eu também fiquei tão preocupado quando soube que o Mu estava sozinho na floresta que na hora eu nem pensei direito no que estava fazendo...

- Que você não pensou direito está bem claro, Shaka. Aliás - disse a mãe do garoto gentilmente, dirigindo-se ao elfo - Os dois não parecem ter pensado direito no que estavam fazendo. Ou você avisou sua família que cruzaria a Floresta das Trevas para vir para cá sozinho, hein Mu? E esse seu nome então mocinho?

Mu estava receoso de que o mandassem de volta para sua casa e, por esta razão, omitira alguns detalhes sobre sua vida quando Dohko o interrogou, ainda na floresta. O elfo havia dito que seus pais morreram à alguns anos e que quase não tinha amigos no lugar de onde vinha, pois todos o considerevam "estranho". Mas em nenhum momento mencionara a existência de seu irmão mais velho e o fato deste ser o rei dos elfos. A verdade era que, apesar de conhece-lo a tão pouco tempo, havia gostado muito de Shaka e queria poder ficar perto dele, mas, se voltasse para casa, era pouco provável que conseguissem se encontrar novamente.

- É sim senhora - balbuciou Mu - e...hã...meus pais morreram...já faz um bom tempo.

- Mas você parece ser tão novinho, deve ter alguém que cuide de você. Algum outro parente, amigos da família talvez. - disse Ausriné, pensativa.

Mu podia sentir o olhar de Dohko sobre si quando Ausriné fez o último comentário. O menino tinha certeza de que o líder dos druidas havia percebido que ele escondia alguma coisa. Mu sabia que sua atitude em relação a Shion estava sendo egoísta, que o irmão provavelmente estava angustiado por causa de sua fuga, mas, ainda assim, não desejava voltar para a cidade dos elfos, onde sempre ficava preso no palácio e a maioria das pessoas tinha receio de se aproximar dele por causa de sua habilidade de prever algumas coisas. A maioria dos elfos achava que o príncipe só enxergava desgraças, que isso só podia ser algum tipo de maldição e que por isso o melhor era mantê-lo isolado, longe de todos, para não assustar ninguém. Perto do rei ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada, mas mesmo assim Shion não conseguia fazer com que seu irmão, a quem tanto amava, fosse aceito pelo seu povo.

A mãe de Shaka esperava que Mu dissesse alguma coisa. O elfo chegou a hesitar por um momento, pensando se não melhor contar tudo de uma vez, mas achou melhor repetir o que já havia dito aos druidas que foram resgata-los, quando Shaka, percebendo seu desconforto, respondeu por ele:

- Ah, não mãe, o Mu contou que não tem muitos amigos lá na cidade dele. Ele é meio sozinho...

- Mas mesmo assim, Shaka, deve haver alguém preocupado com ele, assim como eu estava me descabelando por sua causa...

- De qualquer modo, nós teremos que cuidar do Mu por enquanto, Ausriné. A floresta estava repleta de animais horrendos e já foi uma sorte estes dois terem sobrevivido só com alguns machucados, então não acho que seja seguro envia-lo para casa. – disse Dohko, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que chegaram – De qualquer modo, vamos encontrar alguma forma de enviar uma mensagem para os conhecidos do Mu não se preocuparem tanto.

- Então está decidido, Dohko, o Mu fica morando aqui, comigo e com o Shaka. Afinal, nossa família é pequena mesmo, vai ser bom ter mais alguém aqui conosco. – falou Ausriné, sorrindo.

Os dois garotos ficaram radiantes com o que foi decidido. Shaka saiu puxando Mu pela mão em direção à porta e disse, animado:

- Vem, Mu, que eu vou te mostrar a aldeia e te apresentar para todo mundo! Tenho certeza de que vão gostar muito de você...

- Nem pensar, vocês dois! Agora eu quero que vocês vão tomar banho e dormir.Esses últimos dias foram complicados e vocês precisam descansar. – disse a mãe de Shaka, agora em tom severo.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Nós não estamos muito cansados, não é verdade Mu?

- Não senhora, nos acampamos quando ficamos muito cansados, o Mestre Dohko mandou. – concordou o elfo.

- Acamparam...Até parece...É para obedecer, andem logo! – replicou a mulher.

- Mãe, não fique me tratando como se eu fosse criança... – protestou Shaka.

- Eu vou te tratar como criança enquanto você se comportar feito criança. Agora podem ir, ou será que eu vou ter que mandar de novo? – disse Ausriné, com as mãos na cintura.

Contrariado, Shaka saiu, ainda segurando a mão do elfo, e foram os dois até o poço buscar água. Quando os dois adultos se viram sozinhos, Ausriné se virou para Dohko, que sorria, levemente divertido com a cena que acabara de presenciar, e falou:

- É tubo bem estranho, não acha, Mestre Dohko? Eles se apegaram um ao outro tão rápido. Os dois mal se conhecem, aliás, até uns dias atrás eles nem se conheciam e ficaram naquele desespero tão grande para se encontrarem.E o Mu até estava usando o claddagh que o Shaka herdou do pai, o senhor percebeu? O Shaka nunca deixa ninguém encostar nas coisas que o pai lhe deixou...

- Realmente, tudo aconteceu muito rápido – respondeu Dohko – E você percebeu que o Mu foi um tanto reticente ao falar sobre a vida dele? Acho que há alguém responsável por ele, que com certeza está sentindo uma enorme aflição a uma hora dessas.

- É, ele não me pareceu um menino completamente sem família. Na verdade, ele parece pertencer a uma família nobre, não? Ele tem uma postura tão, não sei, altiva...Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele parece um bom menino. Será que teria coragem de deixar alguém se consumir de preocupação por ele?

- Não sei mesmo, Ausriné, mas por enquanto o que podemos fazer é observar. Não consigo deixar de pensar que há uma espécie de propósito nisso tudo, ou o Shaka não teria ido parar na cidade dos elfos, dentro do quarto do Mu durante o sonho.

Dohko então foi em direção à porta, mas antes de sair virou-se para a mulher e disse:

- Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu vou enviar uma mensagem para a cidade dos elfos. Acredito que o meu falcão dê conta da tarefa e assim, eles ficam sabendo que o Mu está bem.

Ausriné concordou com um aceno de cabeça e os dois se despediram. A mulher sentou-se em uma cadeira e suspirou longamente. Estava esgotada mentalmente. Os últimos dias haviam sido tão cansativos...

- E aqueles dois que sumiram, por Dannan. Pelo visto ainda vão me dar trabalho – resmungou enquanto saia para procurar os dois adolescentes.

Capítulo 7 – Um Pedido Do Príncipe Elfo 

Mu sabia que não era correto de sua parte deixar Shion sem notícias. Imaginava como o irmão mais velho estaria se sentindo. "Se fosse o contrário eu estaria muito aflito" pensou Mu. Olhou para o lado e viu Shaka adormecido na cama vizinha à sua. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com a visão. Tudo naquele lugar era tão simples, mas fazia o príncipe elfo se sentir tão bem. Não era justo com Shion, ele sabia, mas também não queria deixar a aldeia dos druidas. E não queria se afastar de Shaka, seu amigo tão precioso. Era como se o tivesse conhecido durante toda sua vida.

Mas a imagem do irmão não lhe saia da cabeça. Após alguns momentos imerso em reflexões, Mu decidiu que avisaria ao irmão que estava bem, mas também tentaria convencer Shion a deixa-lo ficar na aldeia. O elfo sentou-se a cama e se concentrou. Deixou a mente vagar, ia longe, cada vez mais longe, era um pouco difícil, mas então sentiu, como se estivesse perto de si, a sua casa, o palácio da cidade dos elfos. Pode sentir as consciências de pessoas conhecidas, habitantes do palácio. Após alguns instantes de procura, sua mente entrou em contato com quem ele procurava, Shion, seu irmão.

O rei dos elfos havia passado os últimos dias na mais completa agonia. Desde que Mu fugira não havia conseguido entrar em contato telepaticamente com o garoto, que parecia ter fechado as portas de sua consciência para não ser encontrado. Mas ainda assim, Shion continuou tentando e pode sentir, em certo momento, que a mente do irmão havia escurecido, como se ele houvesse desmaiado. Mas depois voltou a haver uma espécie de "barreira" entre eles, ainda mais forte, como se alguém de fora também estivesse interferindo.

Um grupo de caçadores do reino havia sido enviado para a floresta em busca do príncipe, mas não retornaram. Shion podia sentir que seus servos estavam vivos, mas era como se houvesse algo que os impedissem de se comunicar. Sempre que seus pensamentos tomavam este rumo, o elfo sentia-se invadido por uma impressão ruim, como se houvesse algo nefasto pairando sobre todos. Shion havia reunido seus conselheiros, mas todos acharam que seria imprudente enviar outro grupo de buscas para a floresta, pois o lugar era amaldiçoado e provavelmente esta atitude só serviria para por em risco as vidas de mais homens. Na verdade, em segredo, muitos achavam que era até melhor que o príncipe tivesse desaparecido e só lamentavam pelas vidas dos caçadores do reino.

Naquela noite, apesar das horas já estarem avançadas, o rei encontrava-se em sua biblioteca, perto de uma janela, com o olhar perdido em direção à floresta, quando um jovem elfo, mais ou menos da idade de seu irmão, entrou na sala e, após uma breve reverência, disse:

- Majestade, perdoe-me por incomodá-lo tão tarde, mas acontece que eu tive uma...impressão, por falta de palavra melhor senhor, a respeito do príncipe Mu...

- Sim Camus, o que foi? – interrompeu o rei, voltando-se em direção ao adolescente, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto – diga-me por favor.

- Claro, Majestade. É que eu senti a consciência do príncipe, vagando por perto, como se procurasse por alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo... – o garoto hesitou, como se tentasse formular direito o que ia dizer.

- Sim Camus, continue.

- Mas ele tem dificuldades para... Se manter no caminho acho. Parece que ele está hesitando e ao mesmo tempo parece haver alguém, de fora, interferindo sem se dar conta.

Camus era filho de um dos nobres da corte de Shion. Era um elfo ainda jovem, muito bonito, com longos cabelos escuros, esverdeados e olhos da mesma cor. Também era um menino com uma telepatia aguçada, quase tanto quanto a de Mu, mas, por sua postura fria e calma e também pelo fato de sua posição social não ser tão elevada quanto a do outro menino, as pessoas pareciam não se sentir tão desconfortáveis em sua presença. Não que Camus se importasse muito com o que os outros pensavam. Mas ele se preocupava com o príncipe, que era a pessoa mais próxima do que ele poderia considerar um amigo.

- E faz muito tempo que você teve essas impressões, Camus? – perguntou Shion.

Não senhor, não faz muito tempo. – respondeu o garoto.

Shion então se concentrou, tentando encontrar a consciência errante do irmão. Após alguns momentos conseguiu entrar em contato com o príncipe. O rei elfo suspirou aliviado, pode perceber que Mu estava bem, e estava até mesmo...alegre? Que bom, o irmão sempre fora um menino tão melancólico...Mas essa não era a questão no momento. Ia dizer algo, quando Mu começou:

- Meu irmão, eu entendo se estiver bravo comigo e sei que se preocupou muito nestes últimos dias. Peço que me perdoe por não ter lhe dado notícias antes.

- Mu, sua atitude foi muito irresponsável. Você é um príncipe, não pode agir de maneira tão leviana, se arriscando dessa maneira. Mas pelo menos você está bem. Agora precisamos arranjar um meio de trazê-lo de volta para casa em segurança. Você viu como aquela floresta maldita é perigosa e...

- É exatamente sobre isso que eu quero conversar, Shion. É que...Eu não desejo voltar. Eu quero ficar aqui onde eu estou e também sinto que isso é importante, por alguma razão.

- E a razão por acaso seria o tal anjo que você saiu procurando? Nem precisa responder, eu imagino que seja isso mesmo. Mu, você tem responsabilidades e não pode se esquivar delas. Entendo como se sente e entendo que goste do lugar onde está, mas você tem idéia do que nossos pais diriam se vissem você tomando uma atitude dessas? – disse o rei, exasperado.

- Eu sei que está decepcionado comigo, Shion, mas peço-lhe que respeite essa minha vontade. Pode parecer só um capricho tolo de minha parte, mas, não sei explicar, desde que eu vi o Shaka, eu tive o pressentimento de que precisava ficar perto dele, que isso é importante. Além disso, como você mesmo falou, eu estou bem, então não vale arriscar a vida de mais ninguém, pois você provavelmente iria enviar uma escolta para me buscar. Por favor, tente compreender. – pediu o príncipe elfo.

Shion decidiu atender o desejo do irmão, pelo menos por um tempo. Pode sentir que Mu se alegrara com isso. Agora só restava rezar para que o menino ficasse bem. Achou melhor não preocupar o príncipe com a questão dos elfos desaparecidos, pois conhecendo o temperamento do irmão, sabia que ele ficaria se sentindo culpado e poderia fazer algo estúpido. Como sair sozinho pela floresta novamente. Era melhor que aquele problema não preocupasse o menino.

O rei despertou de seu transe. Camus o observava em silêncio. Shion então murmurou, como se falasse consigo mesmo:

- Tantas coisas, acontecendo tão rápido, mas ele me pareceu tão seguro de suas decisões...E essa sombra que eu não sei o que é... – então Shion suspirou e sentou-se em uma poltrona, e disse, agora mais alto – Bem, jovem Camus, acredito que agora só nos reste observar para ver como estes eventos inusitados continuam, não é mesmo?

Olá para quem estiver lendo! Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom, ele é mais explicação e tal, por isso deve estar um pouco cansativo. Eu vou pedir um pouquinho de paciência tá ok? Ah sim, e mais uma vez eu quero agradecer a quem estiver lendo e também a quem deixou reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 8 - Convivência**

Na manhã seguinte à sua conversa com Shion, Mu foi acordado logo cedo por um sorridente Shaka. O loiro pediu ao elfo que o acompanhasse enquanto recebia lições dos druidas mais velhos e mais tarde talvez os dois pudessem nadar um pouco.Mu ficou admirado em saber que Shaka ainda estudava, pois este lhe dissera que, pelas leis de seu povo, já podia ser considerado um adulto e, entre os elfos, era necessário receber todos os ensinamentos mágicos para ganhar tal "status".Shaka então tentou explicar para o elfo:

- É que você precisa estudar muito tempo para ser um druida, e é tudo transmitido oralmente, nenhum dos ensinamentos esta escrito. E precisa decorar tudo, então demora bastante.

- Eu pensei que todos aqui fossem druidas - disse Mu um tanto confuso.

- Ah não, nem todo mundo. Aqui é chamado de povoado druida porque tem muitos habitantes que hã...Se dedicam à nossas crenças sabe? - esclareceu Shaka - a nossa etnia tem várias nações diferentes umas das outras. Mas essa aldeia aqui é bem isolada das outras, é difícil nós viajarmos por outras terras.

- Entendi, mas é um pouco esquisito não é anjo?

- Por que você fica me chamando de anjo, Mu? - perguntou o loiro, com o rosto vermelho, encabulado.

- Porque você parece um. Quando você apareceu para mim lá em casa eu achei por um segundo que você fosse um anjo - disse Mu alegre - Posso te chamar assim?

- Po-pode sim, não tem problema, eu só estranhei...- respondeu Shaka e, como se tentasse mudar de assunto, voltou ao que discutiam antes - mas porque você acha tão esquisito?

- Ah, é que com os elfos é diferente. Se as leis e os costumes são diferentes então a nação é outra. Mas nesse continente a cidade onde eu moro é a única onde tem elfos. Do outro lado do mar tem uma outra cidade, muito grande. Meu ir...quero dizer, tem um conhecido meu que já viajou até lá, mas é perigoso...Mas a cultura de vocês é bem curiosa, tem um monte de deuses para tudo...

- Bem, meu caro elfo, para nós a sua cultura também parece ser bastante curiosa, acredito que seja uma questão de costume, não concorda, Shaka? - disse uma voz masculina num tom divertido.

- Eu acho que sim Mestre Aioros - concordou o loiro, sorrindo.

Os dois garotos estavam parados, conversando em frente ao templo que se localizava no centro da aldeia, quando o rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de mel, aparentando ser uns dez anos mais velho que os dois adolescentes se aproximou. O elfo ainda não havia sido apresentado a ele, por isso perguntou se ele era mestre de Shaka, o que foi confirmado pelo outro:

- Sim, eu sou um deles, mas todos os druidas são responsaveis pela formação de todos. Eu mesmo terminei os estudos não faz tanto tempo assim.

- Nossa, um monte de professores! E o Shaka disse que vocês não escrevem os ensinamentos também.Deve ser muito difícil então... - impressionou-se Mu - eu tinha, ou melhor, acho que tenho um preceptor. Era ele quem me ensinava magia, história, leis, essas coisas.

- Mas a sua magia é muito difícil também não? eu lembro que você até desmaiou quando fez um ... aquele encantamento lá na floresta. - Perguntou Shaka.

- É que eu já estava bem cansado, mas é difícil de aprender sim. - respondeu Mu.

- Certo meninos, mas acho que agora chega de papo, certo?- interrompeu Aioros- O Mestre Dohko pediu que o Mu assistisse as lições junto com você Shaka. Já que ele vai morar aqui com a gente, precisa entender como as coisas são por aqui, não é mesmo? Vamos, que hoje a lição é lá no bosque de carvalhos rapazes. Enquanto andamos o Mu aqui pode contar mais sobre o povo dele, está bem?

As semanas se passaram e Mu se habituou à nova vida que levava.Havia feito vários amigos e as pessoas já o consideravam como um membro da aldeia. O elfo aprendeu muito sobre a cultura dos druidas naquele curto período e Shaka até lhe ensinara a realizar alguns rituais e feitiços. Os aldeões também tinham muita curiosidade a respeito dos elfos, e por isso Mu contou sobre o seu povo, desmentindo várias crenças tolas que haviam ali. As crianças se impressionaram muito com a magia do elfo, que era tão diferente da dos druidas e nem precisava de palavras ou preces.

Mu estava muito contente também pelo fato de a mãe de Shaka o tratar como se fosse filho dela e também por ter se tornado muito amigo do loiro. Os dois meninos eram extremamente apegados e ficavam juntos o tempo todo, fosse estudando, se divertindo ou simplesmente desfrutando a companhia que se faziam.

Fora a saudade que sentia do irmão e dos poucos amigos que tinha em casa, havia somente uma coisa que impedia que a felicidade de Mu fosse completa. Pois o príncipe vinha sentindo que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. Mu sentia mentes de pessoas, não de todo desconhecidas, como se estivessem perdidas. Quando se concentrava tentando descobrir mais sobre esses pressentimentos não conseguia nada, era como se tudo escuressece de propósito para impedi-lo de enxergar o que acontecia.O garoto também tinha uma impressão estranha, semelhante ao que sentira na floresta em alguns momentos, de que havia algo como se fosse um animal, terrível e perigoso, espreitando a todos, e que não havia como fugir a esse olhar perturbador.

No entanto, sempre que surgiam estes pressentimentos, Mu se esforçava para silenciá-los, tentando convencer-se de que era tudo imaginação. Na verdade, o menino temia muito passar a ser visto também entre os druidas como alguém que só enxergava desgraças, por isso não comentou nada com Shaka. O elfo também desejava apenas desfrutar a alegria que sentia, sem preocupar-se com o futuro. E era fácil esquecer dos maus presságios quando tinha um amigo como Shaka, de quem tanto gostava, ocupando seus pensamentos durante a maior parte do tempo.

O jovem druida também estava feliz, de uma maneira que nem mesmo era capaz de expressar direito. Shaka sentia algo esquisito em relação ao elfo. Era como se gostasse em excesso daquela criatura tão linda e exótica. Mais que de qualquer um de seus amigos. E esse era um tipo diferente de gostar, que o garoto nunca havia sentido antes. Mas também não se preocupava muito com isso. Não era importante. O que importava para Shaka era que tinha Mu perto de si, o tempo todo. E isso bastava.

**Capítulo 9 - Antes do Samain**

A aldeia estava bastante agitada naquele dia, pois todos estavam ocupados terminando os preparativos para os festejos do Samain, o ano novo, que seriam realizados quando anoitecesse. Naquela data eram realizados rituais para celebrar o "casamento" do bom deus Dagda com a Grande Rainha, buscando assim garantir a prosperidade do povo e boas colheitas no próximo ano.

Mu estava muito empolgado com a festa, a primeira comemoração da aldeia que assistiria. Shaka havia lhe contado sobre como os véus entre o mundo físico e o dos espíritos se tornavam menos densos na noite da véspera do Samain, e também que era a melhor data para fazer previsões sobre o que estava por vir. O elfo ficou contente pelo fato de os druidas, diferente dos elfos, não recearem as visões do futuro .

Os dois garotos já haviam realizado muitas tarefas, mas ainda assim se ofereceram para ajudar Ausriné a enfeitar a aldeia com as flores que foram colhidas mais cedo. Conversavam animadamente, entretidos com o que estavam fazendo, quando uma das mulheres da aldeia se aproximou e avisou que Dohko desejava falar com Shaka. O garoto foi ver o que o mestre queria mas Mu ficou, para continuar o que estava fazendo. Quando o loiro se afastou, a mulher, que se chamava Rhiannon, comentou com a amiga:

- Por Dannan! Shaka cresceu tanto, outro dia mesmo ele era um menininho, que ficava brincando por aí o tempo todo...Mas agora já está quase um belo homem.

- É mesmo, Shaka se tornou um menino muito bonito – concordou Ausriné orgulhosa – Ele tem os olhos do pai dele. E também é um bom filho...Eu me sinto muito abençoada por ter um filho como ele.

Mu apenas ouvia as mulheres conversando, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Ele pensava consigo que Shaka, seu anjo, era digno de todos os elogios que estavam sendo feitos pelas duas. Era um menino bonito e vivo e também tinha bom coração, apesar de às vezes parecer meio fechado. No entanto, uma frase dita por Rhiannon apagou o sorriso do rosto do elfo:

- E você já pensou em alguma noiva para ele Ausriné? Já está chegando a época de providenciar um noivado para ele.

- É verdade eu precisava pensar em alguma moça para tentar decidir isso. Mas ele também é tão desligado com esses assuntos...

- Ainda bem que Aioros quis se dedicar somente a ser um Filid e não pode se casar, não me deu trabalho. Agora quanto ao Aioria eu já não sei, aquele ali com certeza vai ser complicado. Bom, mas de qualquer maneira não deve ser muito difícil escolher, não tem muitas moças mais ou menos da idade do Shaka na aldeia... – disse a outra mulher.

- É, pelo menos isso – concordou Ausriné, que no mesmo instante pensou em uma opção de noiva para o filho – talvez eu deva conversar com os pais da June, ela é uma boa moça, inteligente, bonita, prestativa. Acredito que ela e o Shaka se entenderiam bem e... Mu, meu querido, o que você tem?

Ausriné olhava preocupada para o elfo que naquele momento se encontrava estático, ainda mais pálido que o normal e com uma expressão que fazia parecer que ele havia levado um susto. Mu não ouviu a mãe de Shaka falando consigo, e só pareceu voltar a si quando a mulher segurou o seu braço e o sacudiu levemente. O menino estava com uma expressão angustiada e a mãe do loiro perguntou novamente de ele se sentia bem. Só então Mu percebeu que Ausriné falava com ele.

- Sim senhora, estou bem, acho que só estou um pouco cansado... – disfarçou o elfo.

- Acho que é melhor você ir para casa descansar, querido. Quer que eu prepare um chá para você? – perguntou a mulher preocupada.

- Não é preciso, obrigado. Pode ficar aqui, senhora, eu vou dormir um pouco e daqui a pouco eu melhoro.

- Tem certeza, Mu? – insistiu mais uma vez a mãe de Shaka.

- Sim, eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo.

Mu saiu andando em direção à casa de Shaka – que o loiro e sua mãe costumavam dizer que era a casa dele também – mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho e foi em direção ao bosque de carvalhos. O elfo gostava muito de ficar ali, era tranqüilo e agradável. Sentou-se um pouco para pensar no que acabara de acontecer.

Não sabia porque havia ficado tão perturbado com a possibilidade de Shaka ter uma noiva. Devia ter sido porque fora pego de surpresa, era isso. Afinal nunca tinham comentado com ele que na aldeia os casamentos eram arranjados enquanto os noivos ainda eram bem jovens. Com certeza era isso, o fato de ser algo bem inesperado para ele. Mas então...porque sentia um aperto tão grande no peito? Shaka poderia continuar sendo seu amigo mesmo após...Mas não seria a mesma coisa. Ele já não seria mais o seu anjo.

Triste como há um bom tempo não se sentia, o elfo começou a pensar que talvez devesse voltar para casa. Talvez aquele não fosse mesmo o lugar dele. Mu se encolheu todo e, tristonho, deixou-se ficar embaixo de uma das árvores.

Enquanto isso, Shaka voltava para o lugar onde havia deixado Mu e sua mãe. Ia pedir que o elfo fosse junto com ele até a casa da druidesa, que não ficava muito longe da aldeia, para entregar uma mensagem. O senhor Dohko parecia muito pensativo naquele dia e Shaka estranhou quando o líder druida disse que não poderia se afastar da aldeia no momento e que era importante enviar aquele aviso à donzela. Mas quando chegou ao local onde estavam antes, o loiro encontrou sua mãe sozinha. Perguntou a ela onde estava o elfo e Ausriné respondeu que, como não estava se sentindo muito bem, Mu havia ido para casa descansar um pouco. Shaka estranhou muito, pois até pouco tempo atrás não parecia haver nada errado com o outro menino e por isso foi procura-lo. O loiro foi até sua casa, mas Mu não estava lá, então procurou pela aldeia, perto do rio e, por fim, encontrou-o sentado embaixo de uma árvore, chorando.

Shaka ficou desorientado. Nunca havia visto o elfo triste e aquilo lhe partia o coração. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, aproximou-se do menino e o abraçou com força. Sentiu Mu se aconchegar contra ele.Ficaram assim, quietos, por um tempo, até que Shaka perguntou:

- O que aconteceu que te deixou assim? Me conta Mu.

- Não foi nada Shaka, é besteira.

- Se fosse você não estaria chorando assim. Me diz o que houve, eu não gosto de te ver assim.

O elfo não respondeu. Não sabia como explicar para o amigo. Tinha medo da reação que ele poderia ter se contasse o que estava sentindo. Após alguns instantes disse:

- Acho que eu estou atrapalhando vocês ficando aqui, anjo. Talvez seja hora de ir embora...

Shaka não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Agora era ele quem sentia vontade de chorar. Mu não podia estar pensando em ir embora, não era possível. O loiro não conseguia pensar em viver longe do elfo, achou que não suportaria. Com a voz trêmula perguntou:

- Mas por que essa idéia agora Mu? É perigoso você tentar atravessar a floresta, já não tinham deixado você ficar com a gente? Eu não quero que você vá, fique aqui, por favor.

- Eu já disse que não quero atrapalhar. Logo você vai ter que arranjar uma noiva, eu ouvi a sua mãe falando, aí você vai ter um monte de responsabilidades e eu vou ser só um peso para você.

- Mas eu não quero uma noiva! – disse Shaka, também chorando com um tom de desespero em sua voz – eu não quero me casar, eu quero que você fique aqui, comigo!

Mu olhou para o druida, com um sorriso triste no rosto e então indagou?

- Se eu fosse uma menina você se casava comigo? Mesmo que você não me amasse, porque assim você poderia estar sempre comigo...

Shaka tocou o rosto do elfo com delicadeza. Então se deu conta do que sentia e também do que o outro sentia. Sorriu também e disse:

- Eu casaria com você de qualquer maneira. E eu vou ficar com você para sempre porque eu gosto muito de você, Mu.

O elfo arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Mas não ficou em dúvida por muito tempo pois, quando olhou para o rosto do loiro viu este aproximar-se e beijar seus lábios delicadamente.

* * *

Esse capítulo foi complicado de escrever viu, eu refiz umas três vezes e até agora acho que não tá muito bom. É duro essa minha insegurança, atrapalha demais. Mas espero que não esteja ficando muito cansativo... 

Acho que não precisa colocar notas explicativas né? Eu não me aprofundei muito em nenhuma mitologia por enquanto,por isso não achei necessário, pelo menos não agora, mas sei lá, se alguém tiver alguma dúvida então por favor me avise, que aí eu começo a colocar notas no final dos capítulos. Talvez valha a pena só comentar a questão do casamento na sociedade celta, que, na verdade, era mais bem "liberal" (pelo menos é o que eu vi em alguns livros), tinha uma espécie de "contrato" que valia por um tempo e depois podia ser renovado ou cancelado. Mas, como eu tinha avisado, algumas coisas vão ser distorcidas mesmo, certo?

No próximo capítulo os meninos começam a ter uns problemas bem grandes, e logo depois, como geralmente acontece nesse tipo de história, vão ter que fazer uma daquelas viagens complicadas. Vamos ver se o meu pc começa a colaborar comigo...

E mais uma vez, muito obrigada a quem estiver lendo e um duplo agradecimento a quem deixou comentários. Espero que estejam gostando da história, mas se estiver ruim me apontem os defeitos que eu tento melhorar ok?!

Até a próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:os personagens de Saint Seiya são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. Alguns elementos de algumas mitologias também poderão ser (na verdade provavelmente serão) meio que distorcidos mais para a frente.

E eu esqueci de colocar isso no último capítulo...XD

Capítulo 10 - Na Casa da Donzela do Bosque 

Mu não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia naquele momento. Shaka o havia beijado. De verdade. E dissera que queria ficar com ele sempre. Abraçaram-se com mais força. Os pensamentos cruzavam a mente do elfo como um turbilhão enquanto sentia os lábios do druida se movendo junto aos seus, a príncipio desajeitadamente, mas, após alguns segundos, já com mais familiaridade. Sentiu a língua de Shaka invadir sua boca, tocar a sua, as respirações se misturando. Mu começou a acariciar os cabelos dourados do outro, o que fez com que o druida desse um gemido leve.

Os dois finalmente separaram-se. Shaka olhava para o elfo, pensando no quanto o achava lindo daquele jeito, o rosto, geralmente tão pálido, agora avermelhado, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente por causa da alegria que sentia, a respiração descompassada...O loiro sentiu um aperto no coração. Se deu conta de que nunca mais conseguiria ficar longe de seu amigo tão precioso. Não suportaria viver sem ter Mu consigo. Nesse momento o elfo sorriu docemente e falou:

- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar anjo. Eu também não quero ficar longe de você, nunca.

- Quê? Mas como é que você... - começou Shaka confuso, mas o elfo, um tanto envergonhado, interrompeu:

- Me desculpe, não foi de propósito. É que...bom, você me deixou tão atordoado que acabei meio que me descontrolando e vi o que você estava pensando sem querer...

- Ah, tudo bem - disse Shaka, também encabulado - bem, pelo menos você sabe como eu...hã...

- É, eu sei! E você não imagina como isso me deixa feliz! - respondeu Mu sorrindo, abraçando novamente o outro garoto.

Ausriné havia ido até sua casa ver como Mu estava se sentindo, mas não o encontrou. Imaginou que o elfo tivesse ido até a casa da druidesa junto com Shaka. Esperou um pouco, mas, após algum tempo, começou a ficar preocupada com a demora dos dois garotos. Estava quase anoitecendo e a mulher tinha um pressentimento estranho, era como se o ar estivesse pesado, o tempo mais escuro do que deveria. Ela não sabia direito o que era, mas tinha certeza de que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

Ia sair em direção ao bosque mas, no caminho, encontrou Aioria, que também procurava pelos dois adolescentes, de quem era amigo. Ausriné explicou o que acontecia e o garoto se ofereceu para ir procurá-los. A mãe de Shaka concordou, pensando que talvez fosse melhor conversar logo com Dohko e os outros druidas sobre o pressentimento estranho que tivera. Aioria, prometendo que não demoraria, correu em direção ao bosque.

Após algum tempo, Aioria encontrou os dois amigos em uma situação inesperada. Mas entendeu porque estavam demorando tanto, afinal, estava óbvio que não sentiam nenhuma pressa em cumprir a tarefa, já que estavam mais ocupados com outra coisa.

- Nossa! Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui, gente? - perguntou o rapaz, espantado.

Shaka e Mu assustaram-se com a súbita chegada do outro garoto, que acabara flagrando-os enquanto se beijavam. Os dois afastaram-se e Shaka tentou explicar a situação enquanto o elfo, completamente vermelho e sem graça, se encolhia todo e tentava não olhar para o druida de olhos verdes e cabelos claros que havia chegado.

- Ah, oi Aioria, sabe, é que...Hã...Como eu explico...Ah, que seja - o loiro olhou para o amigo e disse - eu e o Mu, nós...nos gostamos, é isso.

- Certo, me diz uma novidade agora - disse o outro druida, divertindo-se por ver os seus dois amigos tão sem graça - bom, na verdade eu já tinha percebido, é que a gente nunca espera encontrar dois homens se agarrando por aí, não é verdade?

- Como é que é? - perguntaram Shaka e Mu ao mesmo tempo.

- Deixa para lé, eu não vim aqui por causa disso, pessoal. É que a sua mãe estava preocupada com vocês dois, Shaka, por isso eu vim até aqui pedir para se apressarem.

- Certo, foi irresponsabilidade nossa, não é Shaka. Melhor ir logo entregar a mensagem do mestre Dohko para a senhora Branwen e voltar para casa - disse o elfo.

Shaka concordou e eles continuaram seu caminho, agora acompanhados por Aioria. O loiro ainda estava um tanto atordoado com a reação (ou melhor, com a ausência de reação) do amigo. Era de se esperar que Aioria tivesse, pelo menos estranhado mas...Lembrou-se de que o amigo havia dito que já havia percebido o sentimento mútuo dele e do elfo e também da mãe e da história de arranjar um noivado para ele. Shaka suspirou, pensando que, o quanto antes, precisaria conversar seriamente com sua mãe.

Já havia escurecido muito quando chegaram à casa de Branwen, a druidesa, o que não era normal, pois ainda era cedo para isso. Os dois jovens druidas não deram muita atenção ao fato, imaginando que se tratasse de alguma mudança no tempo. No entanto, Mu estava inquieto. Apesar da alegria que sentia por conta dos últimos acontecimentos, tinha a impressão de que havia algo errado, que alguma coisa muito ruim estava para acontecer. Era a mesma coisa que sentira no dia em que seu pai morreu, lembrava-se bem. O elfo recriminou-se. Deveria tentar parar de pensar nessas coisas, que lhe eram dolorosas, principalmente agora que tudo estava tão bem.

Shaka bateu na porta da casa de pedra, mas ninguém atendeu.Apesar de não estar trancada, os meninos acharam melhor aguardar um pouco até que a senhora Branwen atendesse. Foi quando os três tiveram uma impressão que não eram capazes de compreender direito. Era como se houvessem duas consciências, duas mentes muito poderosas se enfrentando. Uma delas parecia distante, mas a outra pertencia, com toda certeza, a alguém que estava ali, dentro da casa.

Os três adolescentes entraram correndo até que, em um dos quartos, encontraram a druidesa de joelhos, com o rosto suado e os cabelos desgrenhados, murmurando encantamentos desconhecidos. O elfo percebeu que a donzela estava em uma espécie de transe e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, concentrando-se para tentar ajuda-la com sua telepatia, enquanto Shaka e Aioria tentavam invocar alguns espíritos protetores do bosque. Após alguns instantes que pareceram intermináveis, a mulher caiu ao chão.

Os druidas ajudaram-na a levantar-se. Branwen estava com os olhos arregalados, parecia exausta, e tinha no rosto uma expressão preocupadíssima. Mu tentou ler sua mente para compreender o que tinha acontecido e assustou-se com o que viu."Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não agora", pensou o garoto. A druidesa voltou seus olhos cinzentos para o elfo e murmurou:

- É, menino-elfo, infelizmente eu não consegui. A minha força não foi suficiente – e, cerrando os olhos disse, ainda mais baixo – Que Dannan nos proteja, agora está tudo perdido!

**Capítulo 12 – O Encantamento de Markhein**

Os três garotos voltaram para a aldeia acompanhados pela donzela do bosque. Shaka e Aioria sabiam que algo muito ruim havia acontecido pois, embora não tivesse respondido às perguntas que lhe foram feitas, Branwen afirmara que precisaria ir ao povoado auxiliar o mestre Dohko em alguma coisa importante.

Shaka também estava muito preocupado com Mu. O elfo parecia muito triste e perturbado, e não contara o que viu na mente da druidesa para deixa-lo daquele jeito. O loiro achou melhor não pressiona-lo e decidiu tentar consolar seu amado de alguma maneira. Passou um braço em volta dos ombros do elfo, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. Mu esboçou um sorriso e se aconchegou junto ao druida. Sentindo a preocupação de Shaka consigo, Mu segurou a mão dele e a beijou delicadamente, dizendo em seguida que estava bem.

Quando chegaram à aldeia, encontraram tudo no mais absoluto silêncio. Havia uma atmosfera sinistra sobre o lugar e a escuridão ali parecia ainda mais densa. Conforme andavam pelo povoado, encontraram pessoas caídas pelo chão.A senhora Branwen trazia o semblante anuviado enquanto constatava o que havia acontecido ao povo. Aioria abaixou-se e colocou a mão próxima ao rosto de uma criança, tentando sentir sua respiração. Percebeu que a menininha não respirava e, preocupado, disse para a druidesa:

- Ela não está respirando! Ela está ...não é possível, senhora! Então todo mundo aqui...

Aioria não conseguiu terminar de falar, saiu correndo em direção à sua própria casa para ver como estava a sua família. Shaka também correu à procura de sua mãe, puxando Mu pela mão.

Os dois adolescentes entraram, esbaforidos, em casa, chamando desesperadamente por Ausriné. Encontraram-na caída no chão, do mesmo modo que estavam as outras pessoas da aldeia. Shaka e Mu ergueram-na e chamavam por ela, tentando, em vão, fazer com que despertasse. O jovem druida segurava o corpo da mãe, desesperado, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Mu ia tentar lançar algum feitiço para reanimar Ausriné quando Dohko entrou na casa, aparentando estar exausto, acompanhado por Branwen, e disse:

- Não adianta, meninos. Infelizmente nesse caso a nossa magia ou a dos elfos não tem como ajuda-la.

- Mestre Dohko, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, nós não podemos deixar todo mundo desse jeito, eles...não podem ter morrido – murmurou Shaka.

- As pessoas da aldeia ainda não morreram, Shaka – disse o druida mais velho, o que trouxe algum alento aos corações dos dois garotos – Mas a vida de todos está mesmo por um fio...

- Creio que seja melhor explicarmos logo a eles o que está acontecendo senhor.Não há outro jeito. – interrompeu Aioros, que entrava na casa junto com seu irmão.

- É, não haverá mesmo outro jeito, já que nós dois e Branwen teremos de ficar aqui para manter o encantamento funcionando – falou Dohko e virando-se para os três adolescentes continuou - Shaka, Mu, Aioria, nós não temos muito tempo, por isso vou explicar rapidamente e pedir que se decidam logo. Há algumas horas alguém, suspeito que seja Markhein, o feiticeiro que vive na floresta das trevas, conjurou um encantamento para desfazer a barreira entre o mundo dos mortos e o dos vivos. Ele ainda não conseguiu mas, se isso realmente acontecer, Arawn, rei dos infernos, poderá dominar tudo que existe.

- Mas porque Markhein faria isso assim, a troco de nada? E porque o encantamento que ele fez para desmanchar a barreira entre os mundos afetou a nossa aldeia desse jeito? – perguntou Shaka, ao que Dohko explicou, pacientemente:

- Se Arawn conseguir dominar também o mundo dos vivos certamente aquele que o auxiliar será recompensado e terá grande poder, não é mesmo? E Markhein já se aliou ao rei dos infernos antes, nas antigas guerras entre os deuses. E sobre sua outra pergunta, o encantamento de Markhein na verdade tinha o objetivo de desfazer um feitiço anterior, que havia selado a porta entre os dois mundos, e também de refazer o exército de Arawn. Essa é uma magia que exige o sacrifício de muitas vidas, pois as almas tomadas das pessoas daqui seriam obrigadas a servir Arawn. Nosso povo não chegou a morrer porque eu e Aioros invocamos muitos espíritos protetores e também porque a senhora Branwen conseguiu enfraquecer um pouco o feiticeiro.

- Mas vocês disseram que teríamos de tomar uma decisão, senhor – disse Mu, respeitosamente – o que seria?

- É necessário descobrir uma maneira de prender, definitivamente, Arawn aos seus próprios domínios e, para isso, será necessário procurar Scatha, que é a única deusa que realmente mora neste mundo. E nós três não poderemos deixar a aldeia, pois há riscos de o encanto que foi usado para protege-la ser rompido, então será necessário refazê-lo .

- Então nós vamos até a casa dela e pediremos ajuda, certo? – disse Aioria. Os outros dois garotos concordaram. Estavam dispostos a fazer aquela viagem para salvar o povoado, mas Branwen falou:

- Talvez não seja tão simples, Aioria. Scatha só prestará auxílio se achar que a causa é justa e considerar a pessoa que recorre a ela digna de seu auxílio. Vocês precisarão chegar até a ilha de Skye, onde ela vive, e convencê-la. O caminho até lá também é muito difícil. Scatha ensina os guerreiros que considera dignos e a jornada até ela tem o objetivo de eliminar os inaptos.

- Mesmo assim eu vou senhora! É a minha mãe, todas as pessoas que eu conheço. Eu preciso tentar ajudar. O Aioria também deve pensar assim. – disse Shaka, e o outro druida concordou.

- Eu vou com vocês também – disse Mu decidido.

- Eu não quero que você corra perigo, Mu, prefiro que você fique – retrucou Shaka. Não queria ver seu elfo adorado correndo risco, queria ter a certeza de que ele estaria bem, mas o menino de cabelos lilases teimou:

- Se você vai, eu também vou, anjo. Eu quero te ajudar e não adianta tentar me impedir.

- Creio que seja melhor mesmo irem os três juntos, Shaka. Talvez seja assim mesmo que as coisas estejam destinadas a acontecer – disse Dohko, pensativo.O loiro aceitou, contrariado, que o elfo os acompanhasse na viagem até a ilha de Skye.

- É melhor vocês partirem o quanto antes. Não sabemos qual será o próximo passo de Markhein, então é melhor nos apressarmos. Quanto mais cedo alcançarem Scatha, mais cedo as pessoas da aldeia ficarão bem. Nós três pediremos aos espíritos que lhes protejam, meninos – falou Branwen.

Os três adolescentes foram então arrumar as coisas de que precisariam para a viagem. Shaka e Mu, antes de irem se preparar para a partida, carregaram Ausriné até o quarto e a deitaram cuidadosamente na cama. O loiro beijou a testa da mãe e o elfo lançou em torno dela um feitiço que conjurou uma espécie de barreira. Shaka olhou agradecido para o amado, que lhe tomou a mão, e em seguida saíram do quarto.

Após a partida dos garotos, Aioros virou-se para o mestre Dohko e perguntou, desolado:

- Acha que eles irão conseguir, senhor? São só crianças, essa tarefa é arriscada demais para eles...

- Sim, Aioros. É arriscado demais. Mas é a tarefa deles, e cabe a eles cumpri-la ou falhar. A nossa é ficar e proteger nosso povo, como pudermos.-disse Dohko, e depois concluiu – E também é nossa tarefa rezar por eles, Aioros, que são só crianças, rezar muito para que os bons deuses e espíritos os protejam.

_Olá para todos que estão lendo! Consegui terminar até que rápido esse capítulo e o meu pc tá colaborando \o, espero que tenha ficado bom! Perdoem eventuais erros, é que eu acho que tô precisando de um beta-reader, porque às vezes eu me enrolo toda..._

_Ah, mais uma vez, quero agradecer de coração a todo mundo que estiver lendo. Espero que a história fique boa e que vocês gostem dela._

_Até mais!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: os personagens de Saint Seiya são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. Alguns elementos de algumas mitologias também poderão ser, ou melhor, na verdade já estão sendo meio que distorcidos.

Capítulo 12 - Heranças de família

- Você não acha engraçado, Shaka? - perguntou Mu pensativo.

- O que é engraçado Mu?

- Não engraçado no sentido de divertido, sabe, acho que está mais para "esquisito" mesmo, não sei. É que da outra vez que nós entramos nessa floresta foi aquela confusão enorme, tiveram que vir nos salvar e tudo. E agora nós entramos outra vez aqui na Floresta das Trevas porque precisamos achar um jeito de salvar todo mundo - disse o elfo.

"É verdade", pensou o loiro. Aquilo tudo havia acontecido apenas há algumas semanas, mas para Shaka era como se muito mais tempo já tivesse passado, já havia até mesmo se acostumado a ter Mu sempre perto de si. Olhou para o menino de cabelos lilases ao seu lado, aquela criatura tão doce a quem tanto amava. Se Shaka pudesse o trancaria para sempre em uma torre só para garantir que Mu viveria sempre em segurança. O coração do jovem druida não suportaria se algo ruim acontecesse ao seu elfo adorado.

No entanto, não pode impedir que Mu acompanhasse Aioria e ele em sua busca pelos domínios de Scatha. Primeiro porque o menino elfo recusara-se veementemente a ficar para trás, pois queria ajudar Ausriné e o povo que o acolhera tão bem. E também era preciso que o elfo fosse junto, pois ele era o único ali que conseguia ler o livro que o pai de Shaka havia deixado, e esse conhecimento provavelmente seria necessário ao longo da jornada.

Antes de partirem, Shaka procurava pelo medalhão e o livro que o pai lhe havia deixado para ajudarem em sua tarefa. O loiro não podia (e nem queria) acreditar que surgiria em seu futuro alguma provação pior que aquela que vivia naquele momento e, por isso, iria levar os dois artefatos consigo e tentar descobrir em que eles poderiam ajudar.

Colocou o medalhão no pescoço e, em seguida, sentou-se no chão com o livro no colo e começou a folheá-lo. - "Como é que um livro que eu nem consigo ler vai me ajudar em alguma coisa? Nem dá para saber que língua é essa! O que o meu pai tinha na cabeça?" - pensou desanimado. Neste momento, Mu sentou-se ao seu lado e recostou a cabeça no seu ombro. Ao ver o livro que Shaka tinha nas mãos perguntou, curioso:

- É élfico arcaico?! Alguém da aldeia consegue ler? Que estranho, mesmo entre os elfos já não tem muita gente que entenda...

Shaka olhou espantado para o elfo e respondeu:

- Não, ninguém aqui consegue ler, pelo menos ninguém para quem eu tenha mostrado. Você entende o que está escrito aqui?

- Hmmm...Eu ainda estava tendo lições de língua antiga, mas... - Mu tomou o livro das mãos de Shaka e começou a folheá-lo - fica um pouco difícil sem um dicionário e sem ajuda de ninguém, mas dá para entender mais ou menos sim. Parece ser um livro de feitiços, mas tem umas partes que parecem ser uma história, acho. Mas se ninguém aqui sabe ler élfico, então para que o livro?

Shaka então explicou sobre os três artefatos que o pai lhe deixara e também sobre a história da tal missão que havia em seu destino, mas que nem sua mãe sabia explicar direito o que seria. Ao final da narrativa, Mu perguntou, olhando para o anel que trazia no dedo desde que os dois haviam se encontrado na Floresta das Trevas:

- E você me deu esse...Claddagh, é esse o nome, certo? Essa jóia que o seu pai te deixou assim, por nada?

- N-não foi "por nada", Mu! - respondeu o druida, com as faces muito vermelhas - Era para proteger a vida de alguém que eu escolhesse. E você também tinha acabado de se arriscar muito por minha causa. Assim, por nada...

- É que eu já tinha gostado de você e queria te encontrar. Mas obrigado, de qualquer jeito. Geralmente as pessoas não dão relíquias de família de presente para gente que acabaram de conhecer - disse Mu sorrindo e selando de leve os lábios do loiro com os seus em seguida.

- Ah, mas ia acabar sendo seu, de qualquer maneira.Meu pai não o deixou para mim - Shaka levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar o elfo a fazer o mesmo, então continuou, agora com o rosto anuviado - Acho que é melhor a gente se apressar, não é? Quero encontrar logo uma forma de fazer minha mãe ficar bem outra vez.

Mu acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e os dois foram encontra-se com Aioria para iniciarem a viagem. Shaka então compreendeu a razão pela qual fora parar na cidade dos elfos, em pleno quarto de Mu durante seu sonho premonitório. O elfo já devia mesmo estar em seu destino, e - o loiro pensou - seu pai já devia saber disso, pois até deixara um artefato de proteção "para a pessoa que escolhesse".

O elfo havia lido um pouco do livro durante as poucas pausas que fizeram para descansar, e descobriu que se tratava de uma espécie de diário que continha instruções para encantamentos e invocações dos druidas, feitiços élficos que lhe eram desconhecidos e também uma narrativa muito antiga sobre os deuses que eram adorados na aldeia druida, os Thuatha Dé Danann, que há muito tempo haviam partido para os Mundos Subterrâneos.

A única coisa que Mu não havia entendido era a razão de o livro estar escrito em élfico arcaico, já que esta era considerada uma língua morta. Ele próprio a estudava somente porque era uma língua da tradição e esperava-se que os membros da família real a soubessem. Era pouco provável que o livro tivesse sido escrito por um elfo, pois eles não teriam acesso a algumas informações contidas nele e, ao mesmo tempo, não fazia sentido um druida escrever um diário para ajudar sua aldeia em uma língua que ninguém compreenderia.

"É, não tem jeito mesmo" - pensou Shaka com um suspiro - "acho que ele teria que vir junto mesmo...".

- E eu já pedi a você que não se preocupe tanto comigo. Eu não sou de vidro, Shaka, e posso me defender muito bem se for preciso - disse Mu aborrecido, com os olhos verdes fixos no loiro.

Às vezes Shaka ainda se esquecia da habilidade que seu amado possuía de ler pensamentos. Uma tanto sem-graça, o druida tentou justificar-se:

- É que não tem como não me preocupar. Eu gosto muito de você e fico com medo de que algo ruim te aconteça. Além disso, não é responsabilidade sua isso que...

- Eu já falei porque eu quis vir, eu me preocupo com a sua aldeia e gosto muito da sua mãe, por isso quero ajudar. Ninguém está me obrigando a nada. Eu também não quero que nada ruim te aconteça e, se dependesse de mim...

- Olha, dá para terminar o drama aí, por favor, rapazes! - reclamou um irritado Aioria, que acompanhava a discussão do casal. Haviam partido há três dias e o garoto já estava cansado daquele tipo de cena entre os dois.

- Desculpe, Aioria - disseram Mu e Shaka envergonhados. Embora mantivessem suas opiniões, decidiram não discutir mais o assunto para não irritarem o amigo. Continuaram andando por um tempo, apesar de imaginarem que já era tarde. Não havia clareado nem um pouco desde a véspera do Samain, e os garotos estavam se sentindo um pouco desorientados. Sabiam que era necessário andar um longo caminho em direção ao sul e depois para oeste da floresta, seguir o curso do rio e atravessar uma grande ponte de pedra que ligava a estrada do grande deserto à planície próxima da cidade dos antigos armadores.E de lá, se tivessem sorte, teriam de encontrar um meio para chegar à ilha de Skye, onde vivia Scatha.

Shaka estranhava o fato de ainda não terem sido atacados por nenhuma criatura, pois sua última aventura pela floresta havia sido bastante movimentada nesse sentido. O loiro estava distraído com seus pensamentos, quando teve uma impressão estranha: "alguém estava procurando por eles".Nesse momento, Mu segurou seu braço e disse:

- Anjo, tem alguém vindo para cá, procurando por nós. E eu acho que é um elfo.

- Você conhece a pessoa? - perguntou Aioria preocupado com a possibilidade de algum servo de Markhein atacá-los.

- Me parece alguém conhecido, mas não dá para ter certeza. A pessoa está... Com a mente bloqueada, acho. E tem uma força poderosa nessa floresta que não me deixa usar a telepatia direito, não dá para ver o que está longe...

- E você consegue ver se a pessoa está aqui por perto? - perguntou Shaka.

- Não, creio que... - o elfo concentrou-se e, após alguns segundos apontou para a direção que estavam seguindo e exclamou, antes de sair correndo - É por ali! Vem, Shaka! Vem, Aioria!

- Espera, Mu! Nós ainda não sabemos direito quem... - ia dizendo Shaka enquanto ele e Aioria corriam atrás do outro menino.

- Acho que sei quem é sim, Anjo - disse o elfo, interrompendo a fala do loiro com a voz alegre.

Os druidas seguiram Mu até que este encontrou a pessoa cuja presença haviam sentido. Era um adolescente, de pele muito pálida e longos cabelos verdes. Shaka e Aioria se surpreenderam quando viram o desconhecido fazer uma meia-reverência para Mu, que ficou com uma expressão contrariada por um instante, mas, em seguida, abraçou o outro garoto.

- Camus! O que faz por aqui? Por quê veio me procurar? Não me diga que foi Shion que mandou, ele não faria isso, é muito perigoso...

- Alteza, todos estavam muito preocupados com o senhor no palácio. Seu irmão esteve aflito e mesmo eu tive medo que...

- Alteza?! Que história é essa, Mu? - perguntou Shaka confuso. Antes que Mu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o outro elfo disse, com cara de que estava estranhando aquilo:

- O Príncipe Mu não comentou nada, senhor druida? Perdoe-me a intromissão, senhor, mas qual a razão para o segredo?

-É Mu, porque você não me contou que tinha família? - Shaka falava com um tom de voz magoado e pensou – "Então ele não confia em mim. Talvez até..."

- Não, Anjo, não fica assim, me desculpe! É que...Eu tinha medo que as pessoas da aldeia tentassem me mandar de volta se soubessem sobre o meu irmão. Foi besteira minha, eu sei, mas não queria que me afastassem de você. – explicou Mu aflito.

- Ah, então o senhor é o jovem consorte do príncipe? – perguntou Camus voltando-se para Shaka, que ficou extremamente vermelho – Sua Majestade havia comentado que o príncipe Mu havia se apaixonado por um druida e por isso havia partido. Fico honrado em conhece-lo, senhor!

- Ahn, me chame só de Shaka, por favor... – começou o druida envergonhado, mas Mu interrompeu, bravo:

- Pelo visto você mudou bastante desde que eu parti, Camus. Você costumava ser menos impertinente antes. Está deixando o Shaka constrangido! Não se incomode com ele, Anjo, esquece isso...

Shaka ficou ainda mais vermelho depois do que Mu disse, e Aioria teve que se controlar muito para não começar a rir da cara do amigo. O príncipe então continuou, em um tom mais ameno:

-Não que eu não esteja contente em revê-lo, Camus, mas posso perguntar porque estava me procurando? Não creio que tenha se aventurado pela floresta só para saber de minha vida pessoal, não é?

- O rei Shion mandou-me entregar algo ao senhor. Há alguns dias surgiram sombras malignas perto de nossa cidade, eram espíritos antigos devoradores de almas, que tentavam invadi-la. E o rei está praticamente preso em sua torre, onde mantém um encantamento que serve como barreira para impedir que essas sombras façam mal às pessoas.

- Então foram as mesmas sombras que atacaram nossa aldeia, só que lá as pessoas estão quase morrendo – disse Aioria.

- Entendo, e só vocês três se salvaram? – perguntou Camus.

- Não, tem o meu irmão, o mestre Dohko e a Senhora Rhiannon, que estão tentando retardar o feitiço que libertou essas coisas na aldeia. – explicou o druida - Enquanto isso eles nos mandaram procurar Scatha, porque ela saberia dizer exatamente o que está acontecendo e poderia nos ajudar.

- E o que o meu irmão me mandou, Camus?

- Eu não sei o que é, Alteza. O rei Shion simplesmente disse que vocês teriam de partir em uma viagem perigosa e me pediu que entregasse este embrulho para o senhor e seu consorte – nesse ponto Aioria voltou a rir e Shaka olhou feio – e também me pediu que os acompanhasse e ajudasse no que fosse possível.

Mu abriu a caixa que Camus lhe entregou e lá dentro encontrou uma flecha dourada, uma flauta, uma chave e seu diadema de prata, que era símbolo de sua realeza. Havia também uma carta, escrita por Shion, que dizia:

_Meu irmão_

_Sinto não poder ajuda-lo neste momento. Também não posso enviar mais ninguém em seu auxílio, pois tenho o pressentimento de que em breve nosso povo terá muitos problemas. Mas sei que Camus poderá ajuda-lo em sua viagem, e você e seus amigos são fortes e se sairão bem nesta provação._

_Tive um outro presságio de que vocês deveriam fazer um pequeno desvio em sua jornada, creio que é arriscado e vocês estariam correndo de encontro ao perigo, mas serviria para ganharem algum tempo para o povo de teu Shaka. O feitiço que começou tudo isso foi feito nesta floresta e ainda deve estar nela. Destruí-lo impedirá que as almas dos druidas continuem sendo atingidas, embora não creio que vá desfazer o mal que já está feito. Mas tenha cuidado. O Feiticeiro tem pessoas poderosas a seu serviço e certamente tentará algo contra vocês. Rezarei por vocês. Creio que os artefatos que enviei se mostrarão úteis, você logo encontrará um bom uso para eles._

_Shion_

_P.S: Acredito que desejará retribuir o presente que recebeu quando o momento for oportuno. Isto protegerá seu escolhido também. Boa sorte._

Mu ficou um tanto encabulado ao ler o final da carta de Shion. Como era possível que seu irmão soubesse tanto se estava tão difícil usar a telepatia nestes últimos tempos?

Shaka, ao perceber o desconforto do elfo, e não querendo parecer intrometido, só disse:

- Certo, então acho que devemos voltar ao nosso caminho porque já...

O loiro emudeceu de repente e passou a circundar com os olhos o local onde estavam. Os dois elfos também ficaram quietos, como se estivessem concentrados em alguma coisa. Após alguns segundos Shaka disse, num sussurro:

- Tem alguém nos seguindo, não é, Mu?

- Tem sim anjo, e acho que já está prestando atenção em nós há algum tempo.

- É quem estava impedindo você de usar direito sua telepatia?

- Não... Quero dizer, agora é, mas antes era outra pessoa...Quem está vindo é um feiticeiro também e mais algumas pessoas, mas acho que são... Serviçais de alguém... Não consigo ver mais longe que isso, mas acredito que haja algo importante aqui – falou o elfo com uma voz distante. Em seguida arregalou os olhos e continuou – perceberam que nós sabemos da presença deles e vão nos atacar!

Os druidas pegaram suas armas, mas não chegaram a usa-las. Diversas setas foram disparadas contra eles, mas Mu projetou uma barreira que os protegeu. Camus parecia pensativo. Olhou para o príncipe com uma expressão séria e este balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Mu pediu que Shaka pensasse em algo para que eles pudessem fugir e o loiro invocou um espírito que provocou um denso nevoeiro na floresta. O elfo de cabelos lilases desfez a barreira e correu, seguido por Shaka, que puxava Aioria pelo braço. Camus ficou para trás, como se pretendesse, sozinho, enfrentar os perseguidores. Quando percebeu o que o outro elfo ia fazer, Aioria desvencilhou-se dos amigos para tentar ajuda-lo. Shaka por um momento pensou em ir atrás do outro druida, mas Mu o segurou com força, e olhou com firmeza nos olhos do loiro, que compreendeu o que os elfos pretendiam.

Não poderiam ajudar os amigos por enquanto, mas era importante que conseguissem fugir, por ora. Shaka e Mu saíram correndo para o mais longe possível, enquanto seus companheiros de viagem eram capturados pelos seus perseguidores.

**Olá para todos que estão lendo! Mil perdões pela demora na atualização, mas eu andei tão enrolada que nem dava tempo de sentar em frente ao pc para digitar o capítulo, que já ta pronto tem um tempinho. Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e pelas reviews tão gentis que me deixaram. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo! **

**E queria agradecer (e aceitar) o oferecimento da Ansuya, eu ia te mandar um e-mail, mas quando tentava responder a mensagem sempre voltava. Será que você pode mandar uma mensagem direto para mim no até a próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. E por favor, ignorem as alterações e inconsistências que apareçam nas mitologias usadas, é que eu vou mudar algumas coisas mesmo.

Capítulo 13 – Em território inimigo 

Nechtan era jovem ainda, mas também era um feiticeiro muito habilidoso, promissor aprendiz de Markhein. O rapaz também possuía o dom da psicocinese e a habilidade de fazer com que as feras obedecessem aos seus comandos. Nos últimos tempos vinha recebendo muitas tarefas de seu mestre, que no momento estava isolado em algum lugar desconhecido preparando-se para algo importante, mas não revelara a seu discípulo do que se tratava.

O rapaz sabia que, seja lá o que fosse aquilo que seu mestre planejava, se relacionava diretamente com os elfos e a aldeia de druidas que havia ali perto. Ultimamente Nechtan sentia que havia uma movimentação incomum na floresta ao redor, e também pode perceber que haviam pessoas tentando utilizar telepatia – o que ele próprio fora encarregado de impedir ou, pelo menos, dificultar o máximo possível. E, principalmente, sabia que antes de partir Markhein realizara algum ritual muito poderoso em segredo. Ainda era possível sentir o cheiro de sangue nos aposentos mais altos da fortaleza.

Agora o jovem feiticeiro havia recebido uma ordem telepática de seu mestre para capturar, vivos de preferência, alguns garotos que estavam tentando atravessar a floresta. Quando perguntou a seu mestre por que seria necessário, a resposta que obteve foi extremamente vaga: seria para impedir que algo que foi dito a muito tempo realmente acontecesse, e que isso ficaria nas mãos dele, Nechtan, pois a missão de Markhein naquele momento era outra.

Então o aprendiz partiu para a floresta, acompanhado por um grupo de arqueiros que serviam Markhein, com o objetivo de aprisionar os tais garotos como lhe fora ordenado. Pois Nechtan jamais desobedecia às ordens de seu mestre.

Camus percebeu que estavam sendo seguidos já fazia algum tempo e sabia que Mu e Shaka também haviam reparado o mesmo. O príncipe falou algo sobre o perseguidor estar relacionado ao responsável por todos aqueles problemas na aldeia druida e na cidade dos elfos, mas não havia como ele descobrir mais. Por isso Camus decidiu que o melhor era se deixar capturar enquanto os outros fugiam, para tentar, dentro do território do inimigo, descobrir alguma informação que pudesse ajuda-los.

Mu entendeu o que o amigo planejava e, apesar dos riscos, considerou aquela uma boa idéia. Tentou levar os dois druidas para longe, mas Aioria voltou, para tentar ajudar o outro elfo que ficara para trás.

Muitos dardos foram disparados. Camus e Aioria desmaiaram. Nechtan e os outros perseguidores aproximaram-se e então viram que dois dos meninos haviam escapado. Inconveniente, mas não havia com o que se preocupar, pensou o jovem feiticeiro. Levaria os dois que ficaram desmaiados para a fortaleza de Markhein e aguardaria. Pois tinha a impressão de que os garotos que conseguiram fugir não deixariam seus amigos para trás. E certamente seriam suficientemente tolos para invadir a fortaleza em alguma tola tentativa de realizar um ato de heroísmo.

"E eu só precisarei esperar que eles venham até mim" – pensou Nechtan, despreocupado.

Mu e Shaka conseguiram escapar, protegidos pelos espíritos invocados pelo druida e também pela magia do elfo. Correram por algum tempo até considerarem estar a uma distancia segura daqueles que os perseguiam. Quando pararam para, enfim, descansar um pouco, Shaka perguntou:

- E então, qual é o plano de vocês?

- Plano?

- É, parecia que você e o Camus tinham algum plano. Aliás – disse Shaka tentando soar indiferente – vocês dois parecem se entender muito bem...

- Ah, Anjo, você ficou com ciúme – disse Mu sem conseguir deixar de sorrir – mas não é o momento para isso, Shaka, não mesmo.

- Não é isso – replicou Shaka envergonhado – e como você disse, nem é hora de pensar nessas coisas, eu só...Eu só comentei porque vocês parecem ser muito amigos e... Ah, esquece isso, vai!

Mu passou a mão de leve pelo rosto do loiro e disse, carinhosamente:

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Shaka. Afinal, como o próprio Camus disse, eu "te escolhi como meu consorte".

Em seguida o príncipe beijou de leve os lábios do loiro, vendo o semblante deste se desanuviar, apesar de ainda parecer bastante envergonhado. O elfo então continuou, num tom um pouco mais sério:

- Bom, e como eu não tenho nenhum plano, acho que nós vamos ter que improvisar alguma coisa para chegarmos até o Camus e o Aioria. E também temos que encontrar o tal feitiço que está afetando o povo da aldeia.

- E vai estar no mesmo lugar em que os dois estão presos? – perguntou Shaka.

Talvez esteja sim Anjo, e, de acordo com o meu irmão, se nós o destruirmos ele para de prejudicar tanto o seu povo quanto a cidade dos elfos.

- E você acha que só nos dois conseguiremos enfrentar todos aqueles homens, derrotar o feiticeiro e destruir o feitiço?

- Não tem outro jeito, não é – disse Mu um tanto desanimado – mas não somos só nos dois. Eu sei que eles vão se soltar antes mesmo de nós chegarmos lá...

Shaka concordou, e pegou a mão do elfo, dizendo:

- Então é melhor nos apressarmos. Pelo que me disseram quando eu era pequeno a torre do feiticeiro fica perto daquela pedra de sacrifícios onde nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez. E daqui até lá é uma caminhada bem longa.

- Ei, Camus, acorda! Acorda logo! Você está bem?

A voz do druida – "Aioria, era esse o nome" lembrou Camus – soava distante em sua mente enevoada. Recordou-se da perseguição, com certeza havia sonífero naqueles dardos que os acertaram, e também da razão pela qual se deixara capturar. Só não entendia porque Aioria não havia fugido junto com os outros.

- Eu estou bem sim, obrigado – disse o elfo, enquanto levantava-se com um pouco de dificuldade e olhava ao redor.

Os dois estavam em uma sala de pedra não muito ampla e sem aberturas, exceto pela pesada porta de ferro que parecia ser bem resistente.

- E você, está ferido? – perguntou Camus.

- Não, eu só tinha desmaiado e quando acordei já estávamos presos aqui - respondeu Aioria baixinho, e em seguida perguntou - Mas por que você não correu quando percebeu que estavam vindo atrás de nós?

Camus então explicou:

- A idéia era deixar que me prendessem para tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre o nosso inimigo e também para ajudar quando os outros tentassem invadir a torre para encontrar o tal feitiço. O príncipe tentou afastar Shaka e você, mas...

- Hmm...Desculpe então, acabei atrapalhando. É que eu não consigo me acostumar direito com essa telepatia de vocês.

- Tudo bem. Creio que seja melhor assim, pois você poderá me ajudar – disse Camus pensativo – Você consegue invocar aqueles espíritos dos elementos das naturezas, não? Eu também não entendo bem esse tipo de magia, mas acho que tenho uma idéia...

Após algumas horas andando pela floresta, Mu e Shaka encontraram a fortaleza de Markhein, uma construção composta por uma torre alta cercada por edificações mais baixas e muros elevados. Ao avistarem o local de onde estavam escondidos, Shaka pensou em como seria complicado para os dois conseguirem entrar sem chamar muita atenção.A única entrada que parecia haver ali era um portão de ferro vigiado por um número razoável de guardas.

O druida sabia que, mesmo usando magia ele e Mu não conseguiriam enfrentar um número tão grande de inimigos, e os dois garotos também não tinham muita experiência em lutas para tentar abrir caminho com as armas que carregavam.

- Tem muitos lá, não dá para nós dois, sozinhos, enfrentarmos todos eles – ponderou Shaka – E o ideal era que demorasse o máximo que fosse possível para perceberem que estamos aqui, e um ataque direto chamaria muita atenção.

- É pouco provável que a gente não vá chamar atenção, Shaka. Com certeza estão esperando que nós dois entremos para tentar resgatar os dois e já devem ter feito alguma armadilha para nos prender também... Mas dá para tentar usar a flauta que o meu irmão mandou.

- E o que ela faz? – perguntou o loiro.

- Fique olhando – respondeu o elfo com um sorriso.

Os dois garotos se aproximaram lentamente do portão. Quando achou que já estavam a uma distância adequada, Mu lançou em Shaka um encantamento que fez com que o druida não conseguisse escutar nada. Em seguida o elfo começou a tocar uma doce melodia com a flauta. Os guardas entraram em uma espécie de transe, e logo adormeceram. Mu então parou de tocar e tirou o feitiço de Shaka, que já estava ficando aflito por não conseguir ouvir nada.

- Nossa! Você conseguiu mesmo! – disse o loiro impressionado e em seguida pediu – Mas, por favor, não coloque nenhum feitiço em mim sem avisar antes, esta bem?

- Desculpe, Anjo, eu esqueci...

- Tudo bem, agora vamos lá procurar o Camus e o Aioria logo!

Nechtan tinha certeza de que os outros dois meninos tentariam resgatar seus amigos e por isso manteve-se atento. Descobriu logo que seu palpite estava certo. Percebeu quando um dos garotos – um elfo, provavelmente – utilizando-se de algum artefato mágico fez com que todos os membros da guarda externa caíssem em um sono profundo, e também quando, já dentro da fortaleza, o garoto druida convocou um espírito para guia-los até seus amigos.

O jovem mago então decidiu que iria resolver pessoalmente este problema. Saiu em direção às masmorras onde, Nechtan também podia sentir, os prisioneiros tentavam algum estratagema para escapar. De repente o rapaz teve uma impressão estranha. Era como se aqueles garotos tivessem algum outro objetivo além de resgatar seus amigos. O mago concentrou-se, tentando captar alguns dos pensamentos dos meninos. Parecia que eles queriam algo, alguma coisa que estava...Na fortaleza?

Nechtan saiu correndo e ordenou a alguns guardas que fossem até as masmorras, para deter os prisioneiros que tentavam fugir, enquanto ele próprio ia atrás dos outros dois garotos que acabaram de invadir a fortaleza. Talvez, o rapaz pensou, fosse melhor não ter capturado os garotos vivos. Estava certo de que logo teria problemas por causa disso.

Aioria estava muito concentrado, tentando convocar um espírito de fogo poderoso o bastante para destruir a pesada porta de ferro que prendia Camus e ele naquela cela. O garoto sempre teve a impressão de que seria melhor como guerreiro que como druida, e nunca foi o mais esforçado dos aprendizes. Mas, como sua aldeia era isolada e extremamente pacífica, ao mesmo tempo em que não havia muitas chances para realizar feitos heróicos com as armas não lhe era cobrado muito esforço para que se tornasse um druida habilidoso. No entanto, agora o garoto se via suplicando a todos os deuses que lhe dessem forças e que não resolvessem puni-lo justamente agora por ter sido tão negligente para com suas obrigações.

Camus observava pensativo o esforço do outro garoto e, se estava ansioso, assustado ou preocupado, não demonstrava. De repente disse, num tom de voz indiferente e seco:

- Não quero que pense que o estou pressionando, senhor Aioria, mas acredito que seja melhor se apressar, pois o príncipe Mu e teu amigo acabaram de chegar aqui e imagino que o tal mago irá tentar prende-los também.

- Você precisa falar desse jeito o tempo todo? Parece até o meu avô! – Comentou Aioria irritado.

- Me desculpe se estou incomodando o se...

- É só Aioria, por favor. E acho que vou conseguir aqui, só um minuto...

Neste momento uma luz estranha surgiu diante dos dois. O druida se inclinou e, respeitosamente, pediu:

- Nobre espírito de fogo, habitante da floresta das trevas, agradeço que tenha me atendido e suplico que, em sua imensa generosidade conceda-nos auxílio com todo seu poder. Pelo grande deus eficaz e pelo poder das damas eu lhe peço!

Camus sentiu como se uma brisa morna invadisse a cela. Aioria o puxou para trás, para perto da parede oposta à porta de ferro que imediatamente começou a esquentar, até tornar-se rubra pelo efeito do calor. A temperatura dentro da cela começava a ficar insuportável quando o metal começou a derreter, e logo a porta já não existia mais.

Aioria ia sair correndo da cela, mas, ao olhar para trás, viu que Camus estava encolhido no chão. O elfo parecia estar passando mal e o druida, preocupado, ajoelhou-se perto do outro menino e perguntou:

- Você está bem? O que houve?

- Não foi nada grave. É que eu não sou muito resistente ao fogo, ele...bom, o tipo de magia que eu uso não combina muito com fogo, sabe...

- Ah, certo – disse o druida, ainda um pouco preocupado. Ajudou o elfo a se levantar e apoiar-se nele – melhor nos apressarmos, pois daqui a pouco aparece um monte de soldados atrás de nós.

Camus concordou e os dois fugiram da cela, a procura de seus amigos.

Shaka e Mu avançavam pela fortaleza do feiticeiro, deixando atrás de si uma trilha de soldados adormecidos pelo efeito da flauta que Shion enviara ao irmão. Embora estivessem aliviados por não ter havido a necessidade de lutar com ninguém até o momento, sabiam que o tal feiticeiro já deveria ter percebido a presença deles ali e provavelmente uma armadilha esperava pelos dois.

Os garotos atravessaram muitos corredores e desceram diversos lances de escadas, guiados por um espírito que Shaka convocara para ajuda-los.

- Acho que estamos perto, Mu – disse o loiro em determinado momento – tenho a impressão de que senti o Aioria fazendo alguma invocação não muito longe daqui.

- Eu sei...Também posso sentir a presença dos dois e...

Mu parou de repente e segurou Shaka pelo pulso. O loiro também percebeu que havia algo errado acontecendo. E, de fato, menos de um segundo depois surgiu diante deles um jovem estranho, com um olhar que não deixava transparecer nenhuma emoção. O recém chegado encarou os dois garotos por um momento e disse:

- Bem, jovem druida, Alteza, lamento informar que tenho ordens de meu mestre para captura-los.

Shaka e Mu sabiam que agora estavam com sérios problemas, encurralados no caminho para as masmorras. Então, a única opção que lhes restava era enfrentar o feiticeiro. Tentaram usar magia a princípio, mas todo encantamento que usavam era habilmente repelido pelo outro rapaz. Então Shaka pegou a espada e Mu retesou uma flecha em seu arco de prata. Iriam lutar até o fim, mesmo tendo certeza de que não haveriam muitas chances de escaparem.

Camus e Aioria estavam perdidos pela fortaleza, tão cheia de corredores que mais parecia um labirinto. Encontraram diversos cômodos estranhos, cheios de livros, armas e todo tipo de artefato. Depois de muito andar pelos longos corredores chegaram a uma sala onde não havia nada exceto algumas portas no chão. Aioria fez sinal para irem logo embora, mas Camus entrou e, pensativo, abriu uma das portas. Viu que se tratava de um túnel.

- Você não consegue invocar outro espírito? Não precisa ser muito poderoso, é só para sabermos aonde irão dar estes túneis.

Aioria estava cansado, mas esforçou-se um pouco e logo conseguiu o que Camus lhe pedira. Descobriram que os túneis eram extremamente compridos e levavam para fora da fortaleza, cada um saindo em uma região distinta, longe de onde estavam.

- Mesmo sem ter certeza de onde vai dar, acho que é uma boa sairmos por um deles – disse Aioria.

- É uma boa, mas não nesse momento – replicou o elfo – Acho que o príncipe já está aqui, e ele pode estar com problemas. E também precisamos do tal feitiço que esta em algum lugar por aqui.

Aioria concordou e os dois saíram correndo, procurando pelos amigos e olhando todas as salas que encontravam pelo caminho, em busca do feitiço de Markhein.

Shaka tentou atacar Nechtan com sua espada, mas foi em vão, pois o feiticeiro, assim como Mu, era capaz de criar barreiras mágicas para se proteger. Os dois lados se atacavam, ora com armas, ora com encantamentos, mas os dois garotos não conseguiriam derrotar o feiticeiro, que era mais experiente que eles.

Em determinado momento, Nechtan fez com que uma parte do teto desabasse sobre os Shaka e Mu. O elfo, que não esperava pelo ataque, desconcentrou-se por um instante e a barreira se desfez. O aprendiz de Markhein ia lançar outro feitiço quando, subitamente, algo o distraiu. Foi como se de repente o rapaz lembrasse de algo muito importante. Os dois garotos aproveitaram a distração: Mu lançou um feitiço que prendeu o adversário e Shaka o golpeou com a espada, matando-o.

- O que será que deu nele? – perguntou Shaka trêmulo. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabaram de fazer.

- Não sei, eu percebi que ele sentiu algo que não deveria ter acontec... – a voz de Aioria se fez ouvir, interrompendo a fala do elfo:

- Ah, rapazes, olha só! Conseguiram se sair bem sozinhos, hein?! Mas nós também, olhem só o que eu e o Camus encontramos lá em cima!

_Olá!_

_Mil perdões pela demora em atualizar, é que a greve da faculdade no semestre passado teve reflexos inesperados sobre o meu tempo e eu acabei não conseguindo digitar o capítulo antes._

_E mais uma vez, acho que a história anda devagar, acho que é o meu jeito mesmo né, não consigo fazer diferente. Mas espero que não achem esse capítulo muito chato e cansativo._

_E mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e pelas reviews tão gentis que me enviaram. Perdoem quaisquer erros que encontrem aqui porque eu nem consegui revisar o capítulo antes de postar, ok?!_

_Beijos_

_Lyta_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. E por favor, ignorem as alterações e inconsistências que apareçam nas mitologias usadas, é que eu vou mudar algumas coisas mesmo._

**Capítulo 14 – A menina raptada**

Após procurar em vários aposentos pelo feitiço, Aioria e Camus haviam chegado até o topo da fortaleza de Markhein. Era uma área muito bem guardada, mas felizmente, os garotos antes haviam encontrado uma sala com alguns armamentos, e Aioria lutava bem, assim conseguiram se livrar dos homens que encontraram pelo caminho.Encontraram naquela sala uma porção de artefatos e, após alguns minutos de busca, descobriram qual deles continha o feitiço de Markhein.

O artefato que continha o feitiço era um pouco estranho: tratava-se de uma espécie de ampulheta onde a areia corria sempre para cima, bem devagar, e conforme essa areia subia, ia sendo revelado um tipo de cristal avermelhado. Camus pode sentir a magia que o objeto emanava, e também percebeu que ele absorvia a força de seres vivos, então murmurou um encantamento que fez com que a ampulheta ficasse revestida por uma camada de gelo e guardou-a consigo. Após isso os dois garotos desceram as escadas em busca de seus amigos.

Encontraram Mu e Shaka diante do cadáver do jovem feiticeiro que os havia aprisionado. Estes deviam estar bem distraídos, pois não perceberam a chegada dos dois até Aioria exclamar:

Ah, rapazes, até que conseguiram se sair bem sozinhos, hein! Mas nós também,

olhem só o que eu e o Camus encontramos lá em cima!

Shaka olhou surpreso para os dois recém-chegados, e Mu sorriu e disse:

-É, vocês se saíram bem melhor que nós dois no final das contas. Se soltaram sozinhos e ainda encontraram o feitiço. Viu, Shaka, parece que viemos aqui à toa...

Mu sorria gentilmente para os amigos e Shaka parecia muito aliviado em ver que todos estavam bem . Camus então, com sua postura sempre séria e distante, disse:

- Bem, Alteza, creio que tenha sido oportuna a sua vinda para distrair o inimigo, embora eu preferisse que o senhor não se expusesse a riscos assim novamente. Mas acho que não é o momento para ficarmos conversando. É melhor irmos embora antes que apareçam mais guardas.

- Já está falando como o meu avô de novo... – disse Aioria contrariado – Mas ele está certo. Venham por aqui, acho que nós encontramos um outro caminho para fora daqui.

Os quatro foram até a sala cheia de túneis que Camus e Aioria haviam encontrado durante sua fuga das masmorras. Chegando lá o elfo disse:

- Aqui, Aioria havia checado, então acho que eles levam para fora daqui.

- É provável que sim – disse Shaka – eu me lembro de umas histórias que diziam que o feiticeiro da floresta das trevas conseguia cruzar a região ao redor da fortaleza em pouco tempo...Esses túneis deviam ajudar nisso também.

- E aí, agora que chegamos ao consenso de que todos levam para fora, alguma idéia de qual devemos escolher? – perguntou Aioria.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Shaka

- Melhor escolher logo – insistiu o outro druida, ouvindo ao longe os servos de Markhein.

Mu, que havia estado quieto e pensativo até então pegou no meio de suas coisas a flecha que Shion havia lhe enviado. Fechou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível para os demais. A flecha parou no ar e logo começou a girar, para em seguida parar novamente, apontando para um dos túneis. O príncipe elfo então falou:

- É por ali que temos que ir, vamos depressa!

Os garotos abriram a pequena porta que havia no chão e desceram. Neste momento os soldados entraram no cômodo onde os garotos estavam, mas não conseguiram segui-los, pois Shaka conjurou um encantamento que selou a porta do túnel e, assim, os quatro jovens conseguiram escapar.

Os garotos andaram por algum tempo dentro do túnel, até que chegaram a uma caverna. Ao saírem, se deixaram cair no chão por alguns instantes para descansar. Logo perceberam que já não estavam mais na floresta das trevas.

* * *

Mu foi o primeiro a se levantar. Olhou em volta, tentando descobrir onde estavam, mas não conseguiu se localizar: era uma floresta desconhecida, não tão densa quanto aquela onde estavam anteriormente e de aspecto muito menos sombrio. Conseguiam ouvir o barulho do mar bem longe dali. A primeira vista o lugar não parecia ser tão perigoso, havia uma trilha bem marcada no chão, por onde pareciam trafegar cavalos, e não havia sinal da presença de nenhum animal perigoso até o momento. 

- E agora, para onde vamos? Seria bom se encontrássemos algum vilarejo para descansar um pouco e pedir algumas informações... – disse Mu após algum tempo.

- Ah, mas você não pode fazer de novo aquele truque que usou para escolher um dos túneis? – perguntou Aioria.

- Eu já estou muito cansado, e ainda não sabemos onde estamos e se é realmente seguro. Não é uma boa idéia eu usar magia até ficar exausto e desmaiar aqui.Sabe-se lá o que podemos encontrar pela frente...

- E de qualquer modo, não é com feitiços que nós vamos encontrar a casa de Scatha, você sabe – Shaka interrompeu – Encontrar o caminho até a ilha de Skye é parte do desafio para que ela nos ajude e se desse para fazer tudo com magia seria fácil de mais, não é?

Aioria concordou, pensando consigo mesmo que talvez tivesse sido melhor ter prestado um pouco mais de atenção aos ensinamentos dos druidas mais velhos. Logo a voz de Shaka interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Mas o mais importante agora é destruir essa coisa aqui...

O loiro pegou a ampulheta que Camus e Aioria haviam encontrado na fortaleza. A areia parecia ter subido alguns milímetros, mostrando que o feitiço, apesar de enfraquecido, ainda funcionava.

- E o que nós fazemos com ele? Será que tem como quebrar? – perguntou Camus.

- Deve haver algum jeito sim, sempre tem como desfazer essas coisas – disse Mu

Shaka e Camus tentaram diversas invocações e encantamentos, mas nada surtiu efeito. Até que Aioria de repente disse:

- Acho que já sei! Me empresta esse arco aí, Mu.

O garoto pegou o arco e colocou nele a flecha que Shion havia enviado para o irmão. Atirou. A flecha acertou a ampulheta e, estranhamente, atravessou-a. Shaka então pegou a espada e cravou-a na ampulheta pela abertura que a flecha havia deixado. O artefato estourou, espalhando ao redor pedaços de vidro e areia. O pequeno cristal que estava dentro da ampulheta desmanchou-se totalmente.

Neste momento o céu, que havia estado mais escuro que o normal desde a fatídica noite do Samain, clareou um pouco, adquirindo um tom avermelhado, como se fosse final de tarde.

- Acho que deu certo – Mu foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Espero que sim, mas não há como ter certeza, não é mesmo... – replicou Shaka com um tom de voz preocupado.

- Agora eu acredito que não adiante tentar, mas acho que se eu descansar um pouco depois eu posso conseguir fazer contato telepático com meu irmão e perguntar se ele sabe como estão as coisas em sua aldeia.

- Mas é melhor você descansar primeiro, não quero que passe mal por se esforçar demais. Acho que agora nós deveríamos ir procurar algum lugar para descansar...

Os outros concordaram e puseram-se a andar seguindo a trilha, torcendo para que ela fosse dar em algum vilarejo. No entanto, não haviam andado muito quando ouviram um grito que parecia ser de uma criança, seguido por ruídos que pareciam ser de pessoas se movendo pela floresta. Aioria olhou para os amigos e perguntou:

- O que será isso?

- Talvez fosse melhor não nos intrometermos... –opinou Camus, com seu tom de voz distante.

- Não seja insensível, Camus – repreendeu Mu delicadamente – acho que tem alguém precisando de ajuda.

Correram para o local de onde pareciam vir os ruídos de perseguição e depararam-se com três homens que procuravam por alguém. Os dois elfos conseguiram vislumbrar, com sua visão aguçada, a criança que tentava fugir. Camus correu em sua direção enquanto os outros garotos enfrentavam os homens que haviam ficado para trás. Shaka e Aioria invocaram espíritos do vento furiosos e Mu conseguiu prende-los.

Camus continuava correndo atrás da criança apavorada. O elfo gritava para que ela esperasse, que ele queria ajudar e não iria fazer mal, mas não adiantava, a menininha continuava fugindo. Subitamente, um outro homem apareceu e agarrou a garota. Camus disse, em seu tom de voz normal:

- Largue ela ou eu terei que machucá-lo.

- Não se meta pirralho. Isso não é assunto seu, acredite, é melhor não se intrometer.

O elfo entoou um encantamento. Logo o outro seqüestrador ficou preso pelo que parecia ser uma porção de círculos de gelo. A garotinha se soltou e correu para junto de Camus.

- A senhorita está bem? Perguntou o elfo preocupado.

- Estou sim, muito obrigada moço! Achei que

- Étáin! Onde você está?!

Um grito interrompeu a fala da menina, que sorriu e imediatamente gritou de volta:

- Estou aqui Miro! Vem pra cá!

Após alguns instantes o dono daquela voz apareceu: era um garoto mais ou menos da idade de Camus, com longos cabelos de um tom azul-escuro e olhos da mesma cor, mas um pouco mais claros. O elfo enrubesceu ao olhar para o desconhecido, que lhe olhou de forma desconfiada por um segundo até que a garotinha explicou, empolgada:

- Ele me salvou Miro, precisava ver, ele sabe fazer magia!

- Ah me desculpe então – o semblante de Miro se desanuviou – é que já fazia algum tempo que eu estava procurando pela Étáin, é uma história comprida...

- Ah, sim, imagino que estivesse preocupado, senhor, agora se me dão licença...

- Camus?! Você está aí? – os outros garotos procuravam pelo elfo. Miro colocou-se em posição de ataque com a aproximação dos outros, mas logo percebeu que eram amigos do elfo:

- Camus? É esse o seu nome?

- Tudo bem com você Camus? – Mu interrompeu, preocupado com o amigo – Você sumiu, nós ficamos com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa e...Quem é esse?

- Está tudo bem comigo sim, Alteza. Este é o senhor Milo, é parente da menininha, Étáin, que estava sendo perseguida.

- Ele é meu primo! – disse a menina chegando mais perto do elfo de cabelo lilás – E você, quem é? Por que o Camus te chamou de Alteza?

- Ah, eu sou Mu, e o Camus me chamou assim porque ele é um bobo, só por isso – o elfo sorria vendo o embaraço do amigo.

Miro então disse:

- Bom, não é comum ver gente de fora por aqui, mas muito obrigado por terem ajudado, nem sei o que teria acontecido se... Bem, agora não importa, não é? Acho melhor sairmos logo daqui. Para onde vocês vão?

- Na verdade, ainda não sabemos, estamos meio perdidos, sabe. Íamos procurar alguma vila para descansar um pouco e ver o que fazer depois – explicou Shaka.

- Então por que vocês não vêm para a nossa casa? – perguntou Étáin.

- É verdade, boa idéia, Étáin. Vamos lá para casa. Aí vocês descansam, conhecem o pai e a mãe e contam um pouco sobre vocês também. Vai ser ótimo ter visitas para variar um pouco.

* * *

- Então vocês estão fazendo essa viagem procurando pela casa de Scatha! – exclamou Dechtire, a mãe de Miro preocupada - Que coisa perigosa! Vocês ainda são muito crianças... 

- É, mas não tem outro jeito, não é mesmo, senhora – replicou Aioria – Eu preferia não estar com um problema desses.

- De qualquer forma vocês precisam ter muito cuidado. Mesmo aqui em casa não é completamente seguro para vocês. Minha mulher soube que há algumas horas apareceram alguns homens estranhos na vila aqui perto, perguntando sobre alguns garotos, que provavelmente eram vocês, e oferecendo recompensa para quem soubesse de seu paradeiro. Podem ter certeza de que tem gente que não hesitaria em entrega-los em troca de um punhado de ouro – explicou o pai de Miro.

A casa da família de Miro se localizava na entrada da floresta, sendo assim um pouco isolada da vila portuária próxima. A família era considerada excêntrica pelas pessoas da região, que preferiam manter uma certa distância deles.

O pai de Miro, Ferdiad, outrora havia sido um grande aventureiro e viajou por várias partes do mundo de navio. Conhecera muitos povos e tivera chance de aprender muitas coisas. No entanto, ficou desaparecido durante uns três anos, quando o filho ainda era pequeno, e quando voltou, descobriu-se que ele havia sofrido um acidente que lhe custou uma perna e o impediu de continuar com suas viagens. Miro não sabia exatamente o que acontecera durante aquela viagem, pois nem o pai nem a mãe comentavam o assunto.

A vida que o velho Ferdiad levara era uma das razões pelas quais as pessoas do vilarejo o consideravam "um tipo um tanto suspeito". A família não se importava muito com a opinião dos outros, mas Miro se sentia meio solitário às vezes, pois não tinha outra companhia além de sua priminha que ainda era uma criança pequena.

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi, senhor Ferdiad – Mu estava pensativo após ouvir a história da família – quem eram aqueles homens que seqüestraram sua sobrinha? Porque eu tenho a impressão de que não eram bandidos comuns ou mercadores de escravos, coisa assim, não é?

- Eu também não acho que sejam bandidos comuns, rapaz. Ultimamente tem acontecido bastante, sabe. Muitas crianças foram levadas, mas ninguém sabe por que. No começo ainda tentavam ir atrás dos bandidos, mas muita gente acabou morrendo, por isso desistiram de procurar quando acontece. Todos estão amedrontados, pois ninguém sabe quem é o mandante disso tudo. Mas eu, pessoalmente, suspeito que seja o mesmo feiticeiro responsável pelos problemas de vocês...

- O senhor sabe alguma coisa sobre ele? Descobriu algo em suas viagens? – perguntou Shaka.

- Eu não sei muito mais que vocês sobre o assunto. Não sou nenhum druida para saber bem sobre essas coisas. Só o conheço pela má fama mesmo, pois ele é conhecido por vários nomes em vários lugares. Mas acho que já conversamos demais por hoje. Já está tarde e vocês todos precisam descansar. São bem vindos em nossa casa enquanto desejarem ficar por aqui – O velho concluiu, sorrindo – E Miro vai ficar feliz por ter companhia de sua idade.

- Vamos, vou arrumar o quarto para que vocês possam dormir – disse Dechtire, enquanto conduzia os garotos para fora da cozinha.

_

* * *

_

_Olá para todos novamente!_

_Mais uma vez acho que tenho que me desculpar pela demora, é que eu fico com os capítulos escritos, mas nunca dá tempo de digitar. E o pior é que nem é algo tão demorado assim, mas sempre que aparece um tempinho eu não estou com o rascunho ¬¬'_

_Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom, eu estava louca para chegar nessa parte da história, mas como sempre, acabo não conseguindo fazer exatamente o que eu pretendia... Mas deixa para lá!_

_Quero agradecer muito a todos que estão lendo a fic e especialmente a quem comenta. Fico muito feliz em saber a opinião de vocês._

_Um abraço para todos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. E por favor, ignorem as alterações e inconsistências que apareçam nas mitologias usadas, é que eu vou mudar algumas coisas mesmo XD_

Capítulo 15 – O Gweledydd 

A noite passou e os meninos ficaram na casa de Miro, atendendo ao convite de seus anfitriões. De manhã eles se preparavam para partir novamente, mas tiveram que mudar seus planos, pois Dechtire descobrira, ao ir até o vilarejo próximo, que alguns soldados de Markhein estiveram por aquela região indagando pelo paradeiro dos invasores da fortaleza de seu mestre. Ferdiad também estava preocupado e os dois adultos concordaram que seria melhor esconder os garotos por alguns dias até que tudo se acalmasse e a vigilância sobre a região diminuísse, assim eles poderiam partir despercebidos.

E assim os dias foram passando. Miro, apesar de preocupado com seus novos amigos, estava feliz por estes terem de ficar mais tempo que o previsto em sua casa. Pois obviamente, pensava o menino, estava fora de cogitação ele próprio acompanhar os outros na viagem. Não que tivesse medo, não tinha mesmo, mas não poderia deixar sua família. Então sabia que só lhe restaria se entristecer quando os amigos partissem, provavelmente para não voltar mais.

Miro sentia seu coração apertar toda vez que vinha à sua mente o pensamento de que talvez nunca mais visse Camus. O garoto havia se afeiçoado muito ao jovem elfo de cabelos verdes que, apesar de parecer frio e distante em um primeiro momento, era na verdade uma pessoa muito atenciosa e gentil, embora não o demonstrasse muito. Sempre ouvira dizer que os elfos eram extremamente belos, mas ao ver o rosto de Camus pensou que aquela beleza superava qualquer descrição que uma pessoa fosse capaz de fazer. Apesar de manter sua postura distante, Miro sentia que o elfo também não lhe era indiferente, e isso já o alegrava.

Camus, por sua vez, também estava gostando muito de Miro e chegou a se alegrar um pouco com a necessidade de adiarem a partida. Mas evitava demonstrar o que sentia, pois percebeu que o outro garoto se importava muito com ele e sabia que logo teria de ir embora. Claro que Miro não poderia abandonar sua família para acompanhá-los, então era melhor não demonstrar sentimentos agora, para evitar que Miro sofresse. Talvez um dia, se tudo desse certo, poderia voltar aquele vilarejo e procurar pelo outro garoto. E se tudo desse errado, Miro talvez o esquecesse algum dia.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

No meio da madrugada Shaka se aproximou da cama onde Mu dormia, ajeitou as cobertas do elfo e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Quando se virou, Mu o segurou e puxou-o para que deitasse em sua cama um pouco. Shaka ficava um pouco envergonhado quando o namorado fazia isso, mas, ao olhar para os amigos no quarto e ver que todos dormiam, aceitou o convite e deitou-se ao lado do elfo, que se aconchegou junto ao loiro e passou um braço ao seu redor.

Shaka parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu a voz de Mu baixa, quase num sussurro:

- Acho que se ficarmos aqui por muito tempo, iremos prejudicá-los. Talvez já estejam todos em perigo até! E o senhor Ferdiad está escondendo alguma coisa de nós, mas eu não consigo ler a mente dele para descobrir o que é, não sei porque...

- Eu percebi que ele não contou muita coisa, mesmo a família dele não parece saber algumas coisas a seu respeito – Shaka alisava os cabelos lavanda do elfo pensativo – Mas acho que os servos do feiticeiro devem saber que estamos nessa região e a família do Miro não quer dizer nada para não nos preocuparmos. Mas mesmo assim, é melhor irmos embora o mais cedo possível.

- Eu também acho – disse Mu – mas vai ser uma pena ter que ir embora assim. Camus vai ficar triste. Ele está gostando muito do Miro.

- Eu percebi. E o Miro também parece gostar muito dele. Vai ser uma pena mesmo.

Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, imersos em um silêncio pesaroso, até que Shaka perguntou:

- E você conseguiu falar com seu irmão outra vez?

- Muito brevemente. Eu tenho andado sem a concentração adequada nos últimos tempos e eu continuo sentindo aquela força estranha atrapalhando, só que agora...É diferente. Mas enfim, ele conseguiu me dizer que o feitiço parou de agir sobre sua aldeia, mesmo que não tenha se revertido.

- Então como todo mundo ficou?

- Em uma espécie de torpor, acho. E parece que a sombra que pairava sobre a cidade dos elfos enfraqueceu, mas mesmo assim eu ainda estou muito preocupado. Parece que tem algo ruim prestes a acontecer...

Shaka olhava para Mu com uma expressão preocupada, percebendo a aflição que o elfo sentia. Este então virou o rosto para o outro lado e disse tristemente:

- Eu queria não ficar vendo só um monte de desgraças. Daqui a pouco você vai começar a pensar que nem os outros elfos e vai se afastar de mim, porque parece que eu só atraio catástrofes. Foi só eu entrar na sua vida para começarem esses problemas todos e...

- Não diga besteiras! – interrompeu Shaka rispidamente. O loiro tocou o rosto do outro garoto, virando-o delicadamente para si e o beijou demoradamente. Ao separarem-se, falou:

- Nada disso é culpa sua, não fique pensando bobagem. Eu jamais pensaria que você é amaldiçoado ou qualquer coisa assim. E mesmo que você fosse eu não te deixaria sozinho, porque eu te amo muito. Eu suportaria qualquer coisa, faria qualquer sacrifício para ficar ao seu lado, Mu.

O elfo abraçou Shaka com força, e este percebeu algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto que tanto adorava. Beijou o amado com intensidade. Shaka puxou o elfo por cima de si e deixou que suas mãos percorressem as costas de Mu. O elfo começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço languidamente e deixou que seus dedos brincassem com a pele pálida do loiro por baixo da túnica que este usava. Os dois continuaram trocando carícias até que algo estalou na mente de Mu: seus amigos estavam dormindo ali perto e poderiam acordar a qualquer momento!

- Me desculpe anjo, eu...eu não... – Mu havia se afastado, muito vermelho.

- Eu sei, foi culpa minha também... – disse Shaka com a respiração pesada.

Os dois se encararam extremamente encabulados durante algum tempo, até que Mu disse, timidamente:

- Não é que eu não...queira...você sabe, não é...

- Eu sei mas... – Shaka estava vermelhíssimo – não é uma hora muito boa, ainda mais com tudo isso acontecendo...

- Mas você poderia dormir aqui comigo. Eu...gosto de ficar junto com você. – o elfo pediu.

Shaka sorriu (ainda encabulado) e deitou-se novamente. Um puxou-o para perto de si, abraçando-o, e os dois, assim, adormeceram após algum tempo.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Camus acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um tanto melancólico ao ver Shaka e o príncipe dormindo abraçados. Sabia que não havia chances de deixar de estar sozinho algum dia. Olhava para a cama de Miro, mas não demonstrava o que sentia. Manteria-se frio e impassível para não preocupar os demais. Afinal, ele próprio tinha que ser a fortaleza daquele grupo, pois os amigos eram tão impulsivos e passionais em alguns momentos...

O elfo de cabelos verdes levantou-se e foi para a cozinha, e lá encontrou Miro com sua priminha Étáin e seu pai. A garotinha pulou no colo de Camus alegremente, e este não pode deixar de sorrir. Logo os outros garotos também vieram tomar café, e tudo parecia estar tranqüilo, até que Dechtire entrou e disse, desesperada:

- Estão vindo atrás dos meninos, Ferdiad! De algum jeito, descobriram que eles estão aqui! Parece que estão procurando em todas as casas do vilarejo, vão acabar chegando aqui também! E agora?

Com exceção de Ferdiad, que estava pensativo, todos na casa estavam em pânico. Os meninos se recriminavam por terem exposto a família de Miro ao perigo. Jamais deveriam ter aceitado ficar ali, foi o que os quatro pensaram. A mãe de Miro estava preocupadíssima, Étáin chorava e o garoto estava sem reação, infeliz porque os amigos teriam que ir embora. Ferdiad então disse, após pensar durante algum tempo:

- Miro, meu filho, acha que consegue manejar um navio só com a ajuda dos meninos?

Todos lançaram olhares interrogativos para o velho. Miro respondeu:

- Não seu, pai, acho que seria difícil mas...Com algum esforço nós conseguimos – de repente o garoto se deu conta do que estava dizendo e exclamou – mas o que o senhor está planejando? Não posso ir embora e largar o senhor, a mamãe e a Étáin aqui!

- É verdade, senhor, seria muito arriscado ele vir conosco – disse Camus preocupado – Vocês já estão correndo perigo por terem nos dado abrigo durante esse tempo.

Os outros meninos também iam argumentar que não tinha cabimento enviar Miro naquela missão arriscada junto com eles, mas Ferdiad voltou-se para o filho e falou:

- Se você preza tanto a sua família, então você vai. Você precisa ajuda-los agora. Você viu o que aconteceu com Étáin, e coisas assim vão continuar acontecendo enquanto o feiticeiro estiver agindo livremente.Eu sei que esses meninos não vieram parar aqui por acaso. Era o seu destino se encontrar com eles. E você pode ajuda-los, Miro, eu sei disso.

- Mas e vocês... – o garoto ia começar a falar, mas sua mãe o interrompeu:

- Nós ficaremos bem, querido, não se preocupe. Só quero que tenha cuidado. – A mulher abraçou o filho com força e depois perguntou ao marido:

- Então finalmente vai nos dizer onde está o famoso Matholwich?

- Afundou faz muito tempo – respondeu Ferdiad com um meio sorriso – mas não se preocupem, eles terão um navio muito melhor. Meninos, eu lhes darei de presente o melhor navio do mundo, o Gweledydd.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Miro guiou os outros garotos até a região que seu pai havia indicado como sendo o esconderijo do tal navio. Era uma região um pouco isolada da praia da qual o vilarejo ficava próximo, onde haviam muitas rochas e, de acordo com Ferdiad, o navio estava ali, escondido em uma caverna alagada.

O garoto não tinha muita certeza de que conseguiriam fugir de barco, mas estava disposto a se esforçar. Não podia permitir que nada ruim acontecesse com Camus. Seria inaceitável! E era importante proteger seus outros amigos também. E, segundo seu pai, aquele navio seria o melhor meio para fugirem e também encontrarem a casa de Scatha rapidamente.

Chegaram à caverna e a atravessaram nadando. Enfim encontraram o navio. Não era exatamente grande, mas parecia imponente mesmo assim. Miro o achou estranho, diferente de outras embarcações que já havia visto, pois aquela tinha uma cor estranha, que parecia bronze, com um brilho diferente. Todos embarcaram e Miro orientou sobre os procedimentos necessários para a partida. O navio começou a se mover e logo estavam fora da caverna, em direção ao alto-mar.

- Tem algo estranho aqui... – disse Miro pensativo.

- O que é estranho, senhor Miro? – perguntou Camus.

- Já pedi para não me chamar de senhor, não é? – o garoto sorria e, apontando para uma bancada repleta de alavancas explicou –olhe esses equipamentos aqui, geralmente não tem em navios, não sei para que servem.

- Talvez fosse melhor testar enquanto ainda estamos perto da costa. Seu pai havia dito que o funcionamento desse navio era um pouco diferente daqueles que você conhece...

- Acho que é melhor mesmo.

Miro começou a experimentar as alavancas para descobrir a função de cada uma quando, subitamente a embarcação fez algo inesperado: começou a levantar vôo. Shaka, Mu e Aioria que estavam no convés entraram correndo espantados na cabine onde Miro e Camus estavam.

- Como é que pode? Isso não devia acontecer, não é? – Aioria disse confuso. Shaka então respondeu

- Bem, eu vi o senhor Ferdiad comentando que "encontrou" o navio durante uma viagem, então deve ser quase como um artefato mágico.

- Deve ser isso mesmo, Shaka. Meu pai tem umas histórias tão estranhas. Mas pelo menos isso facilita a nossa vida. – Miro parecia satisfeito e já estava pegando o jeito de como manejar o barco quando Mu, que parecia um tanto distante, falou:

- Tem alguém vindo atrás de nós. Está chegando perto.

- Não é possível, como podem estar nos seguindo? Nos estamos voando, não tem como! – disse Aioria.

- Não sei como, mas estão nos seguindo e vão nos atacar – Mu afirmou.

- Você não tem idéia de como vão... – Shaka ia dizendo, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase pois nesse momento tudo tremeu, como se algo houvesse se chocado contra o navio.

Todos correram para fora, tentando descobrir qual a origem do impacto. Foi então que viram. Voando em seu encalço havia um dragão gigantesco e, os elfos puderam ver com sua visão aguçada, uma mulher muito bonita que estava sobre o animal parecia controlá-lo. A mulher então gritou:

- Escutem bem, bando de ratos! Não adianta fugir pois vou acabar com vocês! Irão se arrepender pelo que fizeram ao meu irmão!

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

_Olá para quem está lendo!_

_Então é isso, capítulo 15 on, não achei que fosse chegar tão longe! \o/ Espero que tenha ficado bom, se bem que me deu vontade de jogar Final Fantasy XD. Mas barcos que voam são mencionados na mitologia céltica, então acho que não tem problema..._

_Espero que gostem, ficou meio comprido desta vez, mas eu achei melhor fazer um capítulo maior de uma vez só._

_Abraços para todos que estiverem lendo, e muito obrigada por acompanharem a história!_

_Lyta_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. E por favor, ignorem as alterações e inconsistências que apareçam nas mitologias usadas, é que eu vou mudar algumas coisas mesmo XD_

**Capítulo 16 – Confronto nos céus**

O belo palácio da cidade dos elfos encontrava-se mergulhado em tristeza e apreensão. O rei Shion passava grande parte de seus dias trancado em sua torre, concentrado, tentando contato com seu irmão, mas, a cada dia que passava se tornava mais difícil conseguir fazê-lo. Havia alguma influência de fora, alguém que impedia que a telepatia fosse usada com perfeição. E o rei dos elfos estava ainda mais preocupado do que o que se poderia esperar, pois sentia que, nos breves momentos em que conseguia conversar com Mu telepaticamente, este acabava escondendo algumas coisas e não lhe dizia exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquela viagem perigosa que tivera de fazer.

A aflição do rei aumentou ainda mais após uma visão que teve certa noite, onde pode enxergar seu irmão imerso em desespero, segurando uma pessoa muito ferida em seus braços. Shion entendeu que Mu devia estar em perigo e, naquele momento, tomou uma decisão que sabia ser insensata, mas seu coração não sossegaria se não fizesse aquilo que pretendia. Iria procurar pela aldeia dos druidas e tentaria descobrir para onde seu irmão fora. Se necessário iria procurar por Mu. Era seu dever como irmão mais velho.

Os ministros e o conselho da cidade tentaram convence-lo a não partir, que seria arriscado e que os elfos não poderiam ficar sem seu rei, mas não adiantou. Naquela mesma noite, após escolher um de seus ministros para atuar como regente durante sua ausência, Shion saiu em busca da aldeia dos druidas.

* * *

Apesar de nunca a terem encontrado antes, os garotos puderam ver que a expressão no rosto da estranha garota que os atacava era de puro ódio. Ela mal deu tempo para que qualquer um dos ocupantes do navio tivesse alguma reação, lançou logo um feitiço que fez com que surgissem do nada mais dois dragões enormes e ferozes. Ao comando da jovem, as criaturas arremessavam-se contra o navio e cuspiam fogo. Logo haviam destruído as velas e danificado algumas partes da estrutura da embarcação. 

Miro manejava o timão com firmeza, tentando desviar-se dos ataques e manter o navio no ar apesar dos danos que este sofrera, mas não tinha experiência em navegação ou força suficiente para fazer as manobras necessárias. Com a ajuda de Camus e de Aioria conseguiu, com alguma dificuldade, projetar o navio em direção ao chão e mergulharam, voltando a subir e acelerando em seguida. A manobra serviu para se desvencilharem dos dragões por algum tempo, mas logo foram alcançados novamente.

Mu percebeu que não poderiam continuar daquele jeito por muito tempo, então disse para os outros:

- Miro, Camus, Aioriavocês tentam manter o navio no ar, que eu e o Shaka vamos tentar deter aquela louca, está bem?

- Não sei se vamos agüentar por muito tempo, então vocês precisam conseguir uma boa distância dela de alguma maneira – Shaka continuou.

- Não é melhor eu tentar ajudar vocês lá fora? – Perguntou Aioria em dúvida.

- Acho que não, está difícil manter o navio estável, eles precisam da sua ajuda aqui – o elfo disse, conclusivo.

Mu e Shaka se afastaram dos outros e foram para a popa da embarcação, prontos para enfrentar a garota que os atacava. Mas, antes de lançar qualquer feitiço, o elfo ainda pediu:

- Vá embora, por favor, e nos deixe em paz, caso contrário teremos de atacá-la também!

- Lamento alteza, mas eu não temo nenhuma ameaça que possa me fazer, e além disso eu tenho uma missão, que eu devo e quero cumprir de qualquer maneira! Mesmo que não fossem ordens de meu mestre eu viria aqui acabar com vocês, pelo que fizeram a ele...

- Pelo que fizemos a quem? – Mu tentou perguntar, mas não houve tempo. A garota conjurou um feitiço que fez com que rajadas de fogo surgissem e se chocassem contra o navio. Os dragões também atacavam com mais fúria que antes, fazendo com que o navio perdesse estabilidade.

Shaka ia convocar algum espírito, mas nem teve tempo de recitar o encantamento, pois Mu ergueu com sua magia uma barreira ao redor do navio todo, diminuindo o impacto dos ataques.

- Eu não vou conseguir segurar por muito tempo, Anjo. Você precisa atacar agora! – disse o elfo, concentrado em manter a barreira firme.

Shaka concordou e logo fez um encantamento que feriu o dragão que servia como montaria para a garota. O animal perdeu as forças e não conseguiu mais se sustentar no céu.

A jovem despencou junto com a criatura, mas não chegou a se chocar contra o chão, pois conseguiu convocar outro dragão que impediu a sua queda. O ataque do druida serviu para deixá-la ainda mais furiosa, e os ataques aos garotos se tornaram mais violentos que antes. Mu continuou bloqueando todas as investidas com sua magia, mas Shaka percebeu que isso o estava cansando muito. O loiro decidiu então lançar um ataque que acabaria de vez com aquilo.

Com muito esforço invocou um poderosíssimo espírito do vento, que conseguiu aprisionar a garota em uma espécie de ciclone. A jovem começou a ficar sem ar dentro da tempestade, mas, antes de cair inconsciente, conseguiu lançar um feitiço que fez com que diversas flechas de fogo fossem atiradas contra os dois garotos.

Infelizmente, a magia de Mu falhou nessa hora e a barreira que protegia o navio desapareceu. O elfo estava atordoado, sem forças e teria sido atingido se Shaka não tivesse se jogado por cima dele, recebendo o impacto em seu lugar.

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo. Houve um clarão e Shaka caiu, inerte, nos braços de Mu. Haviam marcas de queimaduras pelo corpo do druida. Apesar de estar exausto, Mu ergueu-se, segurando Shaka em seus braços, disposto a acabar com aquela insana que se atreveu a ferir seu adorado druida daquela maneira, mas nem a menina nem os dragões podiam mais ser vistos em parte alguma.

O elfo deixou-se ficar no convés, chamando desesperadamente pelo nome do loiro que não acordava.

Com o fim dos ataques os outros garotos conseguiram estabilizar o navio. Camus correu em direção ao príncipe, preocupado, querendo saber como eles estavam e também para avisar que precisariam "pousar" o navio pois o mastro estava danificado e as velas praticamente não existiam. Mas, ao se aproximar, deparou-se com Shaka ferido, segurado por Mu.

- O que aconteceu, Alteza? – perguntou preocupado o elfo de cabelos verdes – Ele...Ele está vivo, não está?

- Está Camus, mas eu não sei...Acho que ele se machucou demais, não sei se vai agüentar muito tempo.

Mu se controlava para não chorar ou entrar em desespero. Não poderia fraquejar naquele momento, não quando Shaka, que sempre se preocupava tanto com ele, precisava de sua ajuda. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, não tinha idéia de qual tipo de magia poderia ajudar, pois não sabia exatamente como funcionava o feitiço que atingiu o loiro. Se usasse o feitiço errado poderia até prejudicar mais ainda o estado de Shaka.

O príncipe elfo amaldiçoou-se por ter exposto seu amado a tanto perigo, por não ter conseguido protegê-lo. E pôs-se a rezar fervorosamente para os deuses do povo de Shaka, aqueles deuses que conhecia tão pouco, suplicando-lhes que salvassem a vida do loiro. Foi quando uma voz feminina, desconhecida, fez-se ouvir:

- Que encantador! Um elfo rezando para os Danaan! Nunca imaginei que fosse ver algo tão...exótico! Deve ter uma fé muito grande ou estar realmente desesperado, hein menininho?

Mu e Camus olharam para a direção de onde vinha a voz e viram uma mulher já adulta e muito bela, com um olhar profundo, a pele levemente queimada pelo sol e longos cabelos negros. Os dois elfos prepararam-se para atacar, mas, ao ver o que pretendiam os garotos, a mulher simplesmente riu e disse:

- Como são ariscos! Se bem que tem razões para tal, pois pelo visto acabaram de sofrer um ataque. Mas não devem temer ou se preocupar, estou aqui seguindo ordens de Scathach.

- A senhora então conhece Scatha? – Mu perguntou e a mulher assentiu com a cabeça – mas...quem é você e por que ela a mandou justamente agora e não antes? Já a estamos procurando faz um bom tempo.

- Bem, Sua Alteza, príncipe dos elfos – a mulher falou com um tom levemente divertido – Eu sou Uacthach, filha da senhora Scathach. As notícias sobre sua jornada e propósito acabaram chegando até a longínqua ilha de Skye e minha mãe ficou...curiosa. Claro, ela considera justos os seus motivos, mas não tinha certeza de que eram valorosos. Por isso me mandou que os observasse até que eu tivesse certeza de que seriam aprendizes dignos dela e, caso o fossem, que os levasse até nossa casa. Então, nos apressemos menininhos. Quero terminar isso ainda hoje. E o druida também precisa de cuidados o mais cedo possível.

* * *

_Olá! Faz um bom tempo hein?!_

_Eu ia postar dois capítulos juntos porque o final desse é muito súbito, mas ia demorar demais porque ainda uma ceninha no próximo, e como eu já não atualizo a história faz tempo eu achei melhor colocar esse logo antes de voltar as aulas. Me desculpem pela demora e por qualquer coisa que esteja ruim ok, cenas de luta são difíceis demais..._

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e a quem deixou reviews!_

_Um abraço para todos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Lyta_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei, etc. E por favor, ignorem as alterações e inconsistências que apareçam nas mitologias usadas, é que eu vou mudar algumas coisas mesmo XD_

**Capítulo 17 – Compromisso **

Com a ajuda das indicações e da magia de Uacthach os garotos conseguiram chegar à ilha de Skye rapidamente, mesmo com o seu navio avariado. Logo foi possível avistar uma construção que aparentava ser bastante antiga, situada no centro da pequena ilha ensolarada,cuja única comunicação com a ilha maior nas proximidades era uma ponte longa e estreita. Aquela era a casa de Scatha, foi o que a jovem explicou, e a ponte normalmente servia como desafio para os que buscavam os ensinamentos da deusa, uma vez que aqueles incapazes de atravessá-la acabavam morrendo.

Ao descerem do navio carregando Shaka ainda desacordado, os meninos puderam finalmente ver a senhora Scatha, que os aguardava na frente da casa. A mulher era muito parecida com a filha, mas em seu rosto, que não demonstrava idade, os traços pareciam mais duros, severos e, ao mesmo tempo, era possível sentir que aquela alma já presenciara muitos fatos em muitas épocas.

Ao ver os seus visitantes a deusa logo ordenou:

- Levem o druida para um dos quartos, minha filha lhes indicará o caminho. Eu irei pessoalmente tratar dos ferimentos dele e, assim que for possível, conversaremos sobre o assunto que os trouxe de tão longe até aqui.

Enquanto Scatha cuidava de Shaka com a ajuda de sua filha e algumas servas, Camus, Mu, Miro e Aioria esperavam em um grande salão de pedra que havia na casa. Mu estava quase enlouquecendo de tanta preocupação com seu amado, sentia-se muito culpado por não ter conseguido proteger Shaka durante o confronto. O elfo andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente e nervoso, sob o olhar constante dos amigos.

- Calma, Mu, vai ficar tudo bem, pode confiar – disse Aioria com pena – Vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão se continuar desse jeito!

- Eu estou com tanto medo, Aioria! E se acontecer alguma coisa com ele? – Mu replicou com a voz baixa e angustiada.

- Não vai acontecer nada de mal.O Shaka não é nenhum fraco, ele vai agüentar! E talvez você não saiba, mas a Senhora Scathach também tem grandes habilidades de cura. Ela é uma deusa poderosa e vai conseguir salvar-lo, eu tenho fé nisso.

- O senhor Aioria está certo, Alteza, é melhor se acalmar – disse Camus – Ficar nervoso e se sentindo culpado não vai ajudar em nada o senhor Shaka.

Apesar das palavras dos amigos, Mu continuou aflito durante algumas horas que lhe pareceram eternas. Até que uma das criadas apareceu no salão e avisou:

- Minha senhora pede para avisar que o druida está bem, só levou um pouco mais de tempo que o previsto porque junto com o feitiço foi lançada uma espécie de maldição que complicou um pouco as coisas. Mas agora ele está se recuperando e vocês podem vê-lo se quiserem.

* * *

- Mas que susto você nos deu. Shaka! Seu tonto, não faça mais isso! - Aioria disse risonho, quebrando o silêncio no qual o lugar estava imerso – Nos deixou preocupados! E o principezinho-seu-namorado quase teve um troço, precisava ver...

- Me desculpem, eu não queria preocupar vocês – disse o loiro sério – Mas cadê o Mu?

- Ahn...Ele...Ah, ele achou melhor esperar lá fora. – explicou Milo, tentando dar a impressão de que aquilo não era nada preocupante.

- Mas por que isso? Vocês disseram que ele estava preocupado. Então por que isso agora? – Shaka perguntou confuso.

- Na verdade, senhor Shaka, Sua Alteza está se sentindo culpado pelo estado em que o senhor se encontra. Ele... sempre foi um pouco assim, sabe... Sempre assume responsabilidades que não são dele, principalmente quando... Desculpem, acho que falei demais novamente. – disse Camus pensativo. Não gostava de se intrometer nos assuntos do príncipe, mas naquele caso era melhor falar, não queria que Mu continuasse se sentindo triste e culpado daquele jeito.

Percebendo o desconforto do elfo, os outros dois garotos tentaram distrair Shaka para que este não fizesse mais perguntas, mas o loiro nem ouvia o que os amigos falavam. Sua mente estava longe, pensando em Mu e no quanto ainda não sabia sobre ele, na tristeza que o elfo carregava consigo. Devia ter tentado saber mais! Quem sabe não poderia ajudá-lo de alguma forma...

Não pediu que chamassem Mu com medo de deixar o elfo ainda mais aflito, mas decidiu que, assim que pudesse, iria conversar sobre aquilo tudo com seu amado.

* * *

Mu estava debruçado em uma das janelas do corredor, algumas mechas do longo cabelo lavanda caíam sobre seu rosto, ocultando-o parcialmente. Queria muito ter ido ao quarto dele, cobri-lo de beijos e cuidados, mas não se julgava merecedor disso. Shaka quase morreu por sua culpa, por sua incapacidade e jamais se perdoaria por isso!

Estava tão entretido com seus pensamentos que mal percebeu quando Scatha parou atrás dele e disse:

- Perdendo tempo com pensamentos tolos, Príncipe dos Elfos? Por que não estás junto de teu druida, criança?

Mu se assustou com a chegada da deusa, mas logo se recompôs e respondeu, sem olhar para o rosto da mulher:

- Acho que talvez eu não o mereça. Seria melhor que eu não tivesse entrado na vida dele, assim ele não depositaria sua confiança em mim e também não precisaria se preocupar em me proteger o tempo todo.

- És tão ou mais poderoso que ele, menino, então podes muito bem se defender também. Ele sabe disso também, mas não pode deixar de se preocupar contigo, por isso tenta protege-lo, é natural. E até onde sei, e se posso me gabar de algo é justamente de saber sobre um bom tanto de coisas, foi ele quem entrou em tua vida, e também já o defendeste quando achaste necessário, não é?

- Mas daquela vez ele entrou em apuros por minha causa! – protestou Mu – Era meu dever protegê-lo!

- Não, ele foi para aquela floresta porque quis e acabou tendo de ser salvo por conta de sua própria incapacidade naquele momento. Não é muito diferente de agora, pois o druida parece pensar que essa missão não é tua e que só estás em perigo por causa dele, então pare de se lamentar, está bem?

Mu ponderava sobre o que Scatha havia lhe dito. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante até que a deusa perguntou:

- Gostas demais de teu druida, não é, criança?

- Sim senhora, desde o primeiro instante em que senti a alma dele ao meu lado.

- E até onde estás disposto a ir em nome dele e dessa empreitada?

- Até onde for necessário. Não me importaria de morrer para proteger o Shaka – disse o elfo com convicção.

- Bom saber, criança. – Scatha sorriu com o que disse o garoto.

- Mas por que a pergunta, Senhora? Alguma coisa ruim vai...

- Amanhã conversaremos todos juntos sobre isso – A deusa interrompeu – Mas fique avisado que talvez essa jornada não os leve a bons lugares, e escolhas difíceis talvez tenham de ser feitas. Enfim, amanhã falaremos sobre esse assunto, vá descansar menino. E pare de se culpar por todos os problemas do mundo!

Scatha deixou o elfo sozinho novamente e Mu foi para o quarto que lhe havia sido indicado. Algum tempo após ter se deitado acabou cochilando e, de tão cansado que se sentia, não percebeu quando a porta do aposento foi aberta bem devagar e nem viu uma figura loira entrar lentamente.

Shaka queria muito conversar com o elfo e não conseguira esperar até o dia seguinte, mas, ao ver que este dormia achou melhor não acorda-lo. Deitou-se ao lado dele e começou a acariciar o cabelo lilás delicadamente.

- Você deve ter ficado triste mesmo, dá para sentir... – Shaka apenas murmurou, mas a voz do druida fez com que Mu despertasse. Ao ver algumas marcas de ferimentos pelo corpo do loiro o príncipe perguntou, preocupado:

- Anjo, o que você está fazendo aqui? Devia estar descansando, não pode ficar andando por aí!

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu já estou melhor. Os arranhões que sobraram são bem superficiais e eu já posso andar direitinho – disse Shaka despreocupado, mas em seguida ficou sério e perguntou – Mas por que você não quis me ver à tarde? Eu estranhei muito, fiquei achando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa... Está tudo bem com você, não é?

Mu, que havia se sentado na cama, virou o rosto para o outro lado, evitando olhar para o druida, e não respondeu. O loiro segurou o rosto do elfo com cuidado e o virou para si.

- Não foi culpa sua, Mu! Eu quis te proteger, eu jamais me perdoaria se não tentasse te defender! Na verdade eu nem queria que você tivesse vindo para não ficar correndo risco de se machucar – Shaka deu um sorriso triste e continuou – eu quero que você fique bem porque eu te amo demais. Por isso eu quero te proteger e quero que você esteja sempre feliz.

O elfo abraçou o druida com cuidado para não machucá-lo, mas este disse, rindo:

- Pode abraçar com mais força porque eu não vou quebrar...

Mu estreitou os braços ao redor do loiro, sorrindo também. Os dois ficaram assim, em silêncio, durante longos minutos, apenas sentindo o calor, a respiração um do outro.

- Eu só vou conseguir ser feliz se você também for e estiver bem e perto de mim, Shaka – disse Mu finalmente – antes de você aparecer eu não conseguia sorrir de verdade, mas agora...

- Certo então – disse Shaka – Vamos combinar o seguinte: eu cuido de você e você de mim. Nós dois protegemos os outros e você não vai se sentir culpado se algo acontecer. Me promete?

- Prometo!

- Ótimo, assim é melhor – disse o loiro satisfeito, puxando o elfo para beijá-lo. Mu se deixou beijar. Sentia a língua de Shaka deslizar dentro de sua boca, tocando a sua própria com sofreguidão. As mãos do elfo começaram a acariciar os cabelos do druida, os fios dourados deslizavam entre os dedos longos e delicados. Separaram-se sem fôlego e encostaram a testa um no outro. Ambos sorriam e se mantiveram assim até que Mu se lembrou de algo e se afastou bruscamente, indo correndo em direção à sua bagagem.

- O que foi? – perguntou Shaka confuso.

- Eu lembrei... Eu tinha me esquecido mas acho que... Ah, está aqui!

O elfo voltou a sentar-se na cama, trazendo o diadema que o irmão havia lhe enviado através de Camus. Era uma bela peça trabalhada em prata e adornada com pequenas safiras.

- Aqui, é um presente para você! – Mu, com uma expressão alegre no rosto, estendeu a jóia para Shaka.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o druida confuso.

- Ah, era para ter te dado antes, mas com o Aioria perto eu fiquei com vergonha. É uma jóia de família...

- Então eu não posso aceitar! – Shaka exclamou, mas o príncipe ignorou a interrupção e continuou:

- É uma jóia de família, símbolo de realeza que, pelo costume, se dá de presente à pessoa com quem escolhemos dividir a nossa vida. Por isso eu gostaria que você aceitasse.

O elfo ajeitou os cabelos do loiro e colocou a jóia em sua testa. Shaka ficou vermelho e Mu começou a rir:

- Agora ficou parecendo um elfo!

- Um elfo bem feio não é? Com esse monte de arranhões...

- Não, você está lindo como sempre, anjo – disse Mu sorrindo.

- Mentiroso! – retrucou Shaka também sorrindo.

- É verdade sim! – disse Mu.

E como se quisesse provar o que dizia puxou o druida para junto de si e o beijou apaixonadamente. Shaka correspondeu de forma afoita, e logo os dois estavam perdidos em sensações, sem lembrar da missão, dos ferimentos, de mais nada. Apenas o fato de estarem ali, juntos lhes importava e assim os dois ficaram até a manhã seguinte.

* * *

Camus acordou muito cedo e, sem vontade de ficar deitado por muito tempo, decidiu ver como Shaka estava. Estranhou ao ver o quarto que havia sido designado para o druida vazio e, preocupado, achou melhor procurar o loiro. Andava por um dos corredores quando ouviu alguém chamar:

- Acordado tão cedo, Camus? Devia aproveitar e descansar bem, sabe-se lá quando a gente vai ter essa chance novamente.

- Bom dia, senhor Miro. Eu sempre acordo cedo, já é um costume antigo. Mas e o senhor, por que já está de pé?

- Eu tenho sono leve, ouvi você passando – disse o garoto recostando-se em uma porta – e já pedi para não me chamar de senhor!

- Me desculpe, é outro costume.

- Mas o que você está fazendo perambulando por aí? – perguntou Miro curioso.

- Estou procurando pelo senhor Shaka. Ele não está no quarto e nem lá embaixo...

- Será que foi ele que passou por aqui no meio da noite? Eu bem que ouvi alguns passos bem leves pelo corredor.

- Será que ele então...

- Acho que sei onde ele está, vem comigo – disse Miro segurando o elfo pela mão e puxando-o até a porta do quarto de Mu – Quer ver como ele está aí?

O garoto abriu a porta do quarto enquanto o elfo tentava impedi-lo com protestos silenciosos. Os dois viram Mu e Shaka dormindo abraçados. Camus ficou extremamente constrangido, mas Miro não ligou. Fechou a porta e disse com um sorriso vitorioso:

- Não falei?

- Seu tonto! E se eles acordassem? Que vergonha...

- Ah, deixa isso para lá. Agora vem – Miro ainda segurava a mão do elfo e o saiu puxando, de volta para a direção de onde vieram – Vamos lá fora ver o lugar, anda!

- Mas senhor Miro, espere... – protestou Camus.

Aioria, ainda sonolento, acabava de abrir a porta do quarto, quando viu os dois garotos passando de mãos dadas sem nem perceber a sua presença. O druida então pensou: "Pelo Dagda! Todo mundo namorando, só eu que...Se bem que só tem homem naquele navio, credo. Melhor deixar como está mesmo".

* * *

Longe de onde os garotos estavam, Shion andava pela floresta em direção à aldeia dos druidas. Já caminhava desde o dia anterior sem parar, por isso imaginava que estivesse chegando. Com a morte de Nechtan e a ausência de Markhein os riscos da viagem diminuíram consideravelmente, mas a travessia continuava perigosa por causa das criaturas que viviam na região. Felizmente o rei dos elfos tinha muita experiência com feitiços e se livrou com facilidade de todos os animais que o atacaram.

Logo Shion alcançou o local que presumia ser a aldeia dos druidas. Tudo ali estava deserto e um silêncio mórbido pairava no ar. O elfo caminhava desorientado. E se sua ida àquele lugar realmente tivesse sido inútil? E se...

Virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir o barulho de passos se aproximando. Deparou-se com um druida que não devia ter trinta anos ainda. Era um homem bonito, um pouco mais baixo que o elfo, cabelos curtos e castanhos e um rosto sereno, que deixava transparecer força e sabedoria.

- Rei Shion, eu suponho – o elfo acenou positivamente – Eu me chamo Dohko, muito prazer. Lamento que as razões que o trazem aqui não sejam muito boas, estou certo?

-Sim, estou muito preocupado, com meu irmão e o outro menino, Shaka, e essa viagem que os dois tiveram de fazer. Gostaria que me dissesse o que sabe sobre isso.

- Venha comigo então. Eu e a senhora Rhiannon iremos lhe contar o que pudermos sobre o que está acontecendo com os dois.

**Capítulo 18 – A conversa com Scatha**

Mu acordou logo depois que Milo abriu a porta do quarto (mas por sorte não percebeu a intrusão dos amigos) e pôs-se a contemplar Shaka adormecido ao seu lado. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, de todos os problemas que enfrentaram e que ainda teriam de enfrentar, sentia-se feliz. Era uma felicidade estranha, como nunca havia sentido e que não seria capaz de descrever com palavras. Acariciou carinhosamente o rosto ferido do druida que tanto adorava.

"Vou te proteger a partir de agora, Shaka, sempre. Vou ser capaz de te proteger de tudo, nem que tenha que morrer para isso!" – pensou o elfo, fazendo uma promessa silenciosa ao amado.

Shaka se moveu languidamente, mostrando que estava prestes a acordar. Ao ver que o elfo também não estava mais dormindo sorriu e perguntou:

- Acordou faz tempo?

- Não, fazem só uns minutos, acho – respondeu o elfo baixinho, com a voz serena.

- Está tudo bem com você? – o loiro questionou, levemente preocupado.

- Ah, eu já estou melhor, não se preocupe.

- Não, eu quero saber – Shaka ficou corado – Por causa de...Ontem.

- Ah – o elfo também ficou envergonhado – Não, eu estou bem. Eu...Gostei muito e...Ah, eu é que deveria perguntar, afinal, você estava machucado.

- Não se preocupe, eu já melhorei bastante. Logo cicatriza tudo.

Os dois se encararam com uma expressão constrangida por um momento. Até que Shaka disse:

- Mas mudando de assunto, eu estava pensando em, quando tudo isso terminar e nós voltarmos e eu terminar meu aprendizado...Bem, nós poderíamos ir morar numa casa perto do lago, sabe, um pouco afastada da aldeia, porque você gosta de sossego, não é?

- Morar com você, definitivamente? – Mu teve uma sensação estranha naquele momento como se aquilo não fosse possível aquilo acontecer, mas disfarçou.

- Sim, por que não? – disse Shaka sem jeito, acrescentando em seguida num tom levemente inseguro – A não ser que você queira voltar para sua casa.

- Não, eu quero ficar junto com você, Shaka! Vai ser maravilhoso e...

Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta do quarto e a voz de uma garota se fez ouvir:

- Com licença, minha senhora pede que vocês desçam agora, pois ela deseja lhes dizer algo.

- É melhor nós irmos logo então – disse Shaka. Mu concordou com um aceno de cabeça e os dois vestiram os corpos despidos antes de descer.

"Não vai acontecer nada dessa vez. Eu vou conseguir ficar junto com ele e esse futuro que ele sonhou para nós vai se realizar. Você vai ver Anjo, eu vou me esforçar para isso!" pensou o elfo determinado.

* * *

- Lugar legal esse, não é, Elfo? Olha lá, é a ponte de onde o Cuchulain pulou! Nunca achei que fosse ver isso um dia, meu pai vai morrer de inveja! – Miro andava alegremente pela ilha de Skye, arrastando consigo um silencioso, envergonhado e mal-humorado Camus.

- Ah sim, senhor Miro, é muito interessante, mas acho que é melhor voltar, pois Sua Alteza e o senhor Shaka já devem estar acordados e eu creio que a senhora Scathach queira falar com todos reunidos.

- Deixa de ser chato e aproveita o passeio, vai! O Mu e o Shaka andaram aproveitando bastante a estadia pelo visto...

- Senhor Miro! – Camus exclamou quase roxo de tanta vergonha, o que fez com que o outro garoto gargalhasse com gosto.

- Ah, mas você sabe que é verdade! – disse Miro dando risada.

- Mas não é assunto nosso!

- Ah sim, então o que é assunto nosso, meu caro Elfo?

- Hein?!

- Já sei! Deixa eu perguntar, por que você sempre fica todo envergonhadinho quando está perto de mim? Por quê?

- Como é que é? – Camus estava ficando nervoso com os rumos daquela conversa. Definitivamente, Miro era um perturbado.

- Vai negar? Olha aí você vermelho de novo...

Miro se aproximou perigosamente de Camus, que ia tentar balbuciar algo mas, felizmente, foram interrompidos quando uma criada os chamou. O elfo suspirou aliviado e saiu andando em direção a casa sem esperar por Miro. Este olhou divertido para o outro e então correu para acompanha-lo. Ao se aproximar, o garoto beijou Camus no rosto e saiu correndo na frente do elfo.

- Eu ainda vou querer saber porque você fica assim, viu!

* * *

Após o café da manhã, Scatha se reuniu com os garotos para conversarem. A mulher disse, com voz forte e tranqüila:

- Não costumo receber em minha casa pessoas que não se tornarão discípulos meus, mas reconheço que enfrentaram muitos perigos para chegarem até aqui, e como vieram sob orientação de Rhiannon, abro esta exceção para vocês.

- Agradecemos muito por tudo, senhora Scatha – disse Shaka – Então a senhora pode nos dizer qual a forma de derrotar Markhein?

- Sim, mas é pouco provável que vocês consigam fazê-lo. Pois serão atacados pelo seu inimigo com mais fúria que antes quando ele souber de tua determinação. Acham que a força que possuem é suficiente para enfrenta-lo?

- Nós iremos nos esforçar, Senhora, não se preocupe com isso – Afirmou Mu com convicção.

-Muito bem, o fato é bem simples, talvez já saibam que as ações deste feiticeiro medíocre são motivadas por Arawn, regente dos infernos e deus da vingança e do terror. Com a força que possuem agora não poderão enfrentar um deus, então terão de despertar um deus tão terrível quanto Arawn para destruí-lo.

- A senhora não poderia lutar contra ele sendo tão poderosa? – perguntou Aioria.

- Não é a minha função nesse mundo, eu treino os heróis e não luto suas batalhas. Além disso, talvez minha força não seja suficiente para derrota-lo e aí teríamos um grande problema, pois nesse caso ele se voltaria contra os deuses. Uma vez desafiado é preciso aniquila-lo – explicou a deusa - Enfim, continuando, vocês devem ressuscitar a Morrigu neste tempo para que ela destrua Arawn definitivamente e sele a alma do feiticeiro.

- Ressuscitar Morrigu? Mas como vamos fazer isso? Deve ser magia muito avançada, não tem como! – Shaka exclamou exasperado.

- Sim, por isso antes vocês devem reaver os artefatos que os Dannan trouxeram da terra dos deuses e depois encontrar a escolhida para abrigar a alma da deusa.

- Mas as relíquias dos Dannan estão perdidas há muitos séculos senhora! – Disse Aioria preocupado.

Scatha gargalhou com vontade:

- Menino tolo! Acreditas mesmo que objetos tão poderosos seriam perdidos com tanta facilidade? Eles estão bem guardados, sim, por outros povos, mas não é o tipo de coisa que os humanos sairiam dizendo não é? Pode atrair atenção indesejada. Mas essa parte não será tão difícil, afinal, já estão com uma das relíquias em vosso poder, crianças.

- Como é que é? – os garotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É isso mesmo – a deusa disse com um tom casual – a espada que um dos druidas traz consigo é aquela que veio da cidade de Górias, a Cliamh Solais. Com certeza uma herança muito antiga de seu povo, não é?

- Sim, pelo que sei, ela está com minha família há muitos anos, mas não imaginava que fosse aquela espada... – disse Shaka.

Scatha ficou muito séria, como se pensasse em algo desagradável e disse:

- Sim, é ela. Por isso ficam faltando três relíquias. E a dama que abrigará a alma de Morrigu, mas infelizmente não poderei falar muito mais, pois sinto que há inimigos se aproximando e vocês devem fugir o quanto antes, pois quem se aproxima tem poder suficiente para ME enfrentar!

* * *

_Olá!_

_Antes de mais nada, mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar, o capítulo estava pronto faz tempo viu, meu problema é na hora de digitar. Bom, de qualquer jeito está aí, finalmente. Eu acho que ficou meio parado, mas são dois capítulos de transição, então não sei se é assim mesmo...Espero que não esteja muito cansativo._

_Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história, aos que me mandaram reviews tão gentis. Quero agradecer a Lhu Chan, que me fez o imenso favor de betar esse capítulo e me deu umas super dicas. Valeu mesmo moça!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Kurumada, Toei, etc.**

**Capítulo 18 – Medb**

Mu podia sentir o clima pesado, uma tensão iminente no ar, enquanto Scatha permanecia parada diante da porta principal de sua casa. A dama parecia estar à espera de algo ou alguém. O príncipe elfo se aproximou mais de Shaka. Se o que viria era uma ameaça tão grande a ponto de deixar uma deusa da guerra apreensiva, ele iria ficar atento para que seu adorado druida não se machucasse novamente.

- O que é que deu nela? Quem é que está vindo? – Miro cochichou no ouvido de Camus sem entender o que acontecia. Fez menção de ir em direção à mulher, mas o elfo o segurou pelo ombro com firmeza.

- Melhor não. Espere...- Murmurou Camus em resposta.

- Apareças de uma vez e digas logo o que queres em minha casa! – Vociferou Scatha.

- Não pense que pode me ordenar alguma coisa, Scathach, pois não tenho medo de sua força. – A voz um tanto debochada de outra mulher se fez ouvir. Em seguida uma outra dama de porte tão imponente quando o da própria Scatha surgiu diante dos meninos. Era uma mulher bela, mas de uma beleza que assusta e intimida os homens, que evocava uma idéia de morte.

- Estás em minha casa e me deves respeito. Não deves pensar que sua condição atual me impeça de fazer algo contra ti – retrucou a deusa da guerra com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios – O que queres aqui? Pensei que não saísses mais de Connacht depois de teu incidente.

- Realmente, eu me encontro impossibilitada de deixar Connacht desde que morri. Os druidas que tenho em meu serviço tiveram de usar muitos encantamentos para afrouxar as amarras que me prendem àquela terra e, ainda assim, eu logo devo retornar. Portanto pode baixar a guarda, pois eu não vim lutar. Na verdade, o assunto que tenho a tratar é com estes pequenos que vieram lhe pedir auxílio – disse a mulher, voltando os olhos para os garotos que estavam reunidos perto de Scatha.

- Nós? O que a senhora poderia querer com a gente? - perguntou Aioria antes dos outros, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Aquela mulher lhe causava uma sensação estranha, como se houvesse algo muito importante para ele que estava relacionado a ela .

- Claro, é melhor explicar desde o começo. Eu sou Medb. Ou Maeve como talvez o armador aqui deve me conhecer. – Disse a mulher apontando para Miro. E, vendo as expressões deste e dos dois druidas continuou – Sim, a mesma que se voltou contra a família pelo poder e lutou contra Cu-chullain, discípulo de Scatha que, por essa razão, obviamente não me aprecia muito. Acredito que vocês devam contar essas histórias como lendas nas regiões remotas de onde vem.

Os três garotos concordaram com acenos de cabeça, enquanto os elfos não esboçaram nenhuma reação. Não tinham muito conhecimento sobre os eventos de que a mulher falava, por isso não manifestavam o mesmo espanto de seus companheiros de viagem.

- Entendo – Mu disse após a mulher se apresentar – Mas isso não explica o que a senhora quer conosco.

- Claro que não. O pedido que tenho a lhes fazer está diretamente relacionado a esta tarefa que assumiram. Eu sei que vocês precisam reaver as armas dos Danaan e também encontrar a donzela em cujo corpo pode ser abrigada a alma de Morrigu para que ela possa selar Arawn novamente. Pois bem, eu preciso lhes pedir que não deixem essa donzela morrer no decorrer da missão ou no momento em que ela se concluir e, depois, a tragam de volta para mim.

- Como assim, trazer de volta? – perguntou Shaka – E como a senhora pode saber sobre a nossa tarefa? Aliás, a senhora, estando morta, não poderia estar aqui, conversando assim conosco, se me perdoa a ousadia.

Medb voltou a sorrir e respondeu:

- De fato, eu não deveria estar aqui, afinal, eu fui morta. Mas eu também era uma feiticeira e sabia que minha família estava disposta a me matar, por isso tomei certas precauções. E, sendo uma feiticeira, eu tenho conhecimentos sobre certos assuntos relacionados aos Danaan, portanto sei sobre a magia necessária para selar Arawn. Mas não posso me voltar diretamente contra ele, embora deseje fazê-lo, pois minha alma pertence ao reino dele e, portanto, meus poderes seriam inúteis neste caso.

- E porque a gente traria a moça para você? – perguntou Miro desafiador. Sempre ouvira que Maeve era uma mulher perigosa e traiçoeira, assim, não estava disposto a confiar nela – Pelo que eu sei a senhora também não é muito certinha.

Camus fez um gesto tentando impedir Milo de falar, pois, mesmo sem conhecer a fama pregressa daquela estranha mulher tinha certeza de que ela poderia ser perigosa, afinal, Scatha ficara em alerta quando sentiu sua presença.

Medb olhou para Milo com frieza:

- Acredite, menino, eu não me daria o trabalho de lhe oferecer explicações se não precisasse que vocês protegessem essa menina. Mas ela é minha filha e eu temo pela sua segurança. Ela tem um poder muito... Peculiar... E meus irmãos, contra quem eu lutei, temiam o poder dela. Por isso, pouco antes de me assassinarem, quando minha filha se transformou em pássaro eu decidi prendê-la no encanto, para que não a encontrassem. Por isso ela não consegue se transformar de volta.

- Nesse caso a senhora sabe onde ela está? – perguntou Mu.

- Não, meu caro príncipe. Ela fugiu, e eu não posso encontrá-la, não em minha condição atual. Mas vocês podem.

- Como? Se a senhora disse que ela fugiu com medo, é óbvio que sua filha não se aproximaria de estranhos como nós! – retrucou Aioria expressando a opinião geral.

- De qualquer maneira vocês terão que encontrá-la, ou não conseguirão concluir sua própria missão – Medb afirmou categórica e, estendendo uma espécie de amuleto preso em uma corrente – Tome, menino. Coloque em volta do pescoço dela e mande-lhe retornar à forma humana.

Aioria pegou o medalhão e o apertou entre as mãos. Scatha observava a cena em silêncio. Miro, então,virou-se para ela:

- A senhora acha que a gente pode confiar nessa aí? Ela é traiçoeira como uma cobra pelo que se diz, é bem capaz de estar trabalhando com o tal do mago.

Medb estreitou os olhos e respondeu, furiosa:

- Se sua presença não fosse necessária para conduzir aquele navio, esteja certo de que eu acabaria com você, garoto insolente!

- Não aqui, em minha casa, onde deves obedecer às minhas regras. – Retrucou Scatha, olhando fundo nos olhos da outra mulher – E sim, Miro, neste caso ela não está faltando com a verdade. A filha dela é a moça a quem devem procurar. Então, querendo ou não, devem ajudá-la.

- Muito bem, Senhora Medb nesse caso nós faremos de tudo para trazê-la de volta, caso ela queira voltar – concluiu Shaka – Há alguma pista sobre o lugar para onde ela foi?

- Infelizmente não. Eu não consigo mais sentir a presença dela, uma vez que está fora dos limites em que minha alma está presa – respondeu Medb.

Nesse instante Medb começou a desvanecer. Os meninos entenderam o que acontecia: O encanto que a levara até eles começava a fraquejar.

- E qual é o nome de sua filha, senhora? – Ainda perguntou Mu.

- O nome... É Marin. Ela é... Ela está como... Um pássaro... Vermelho...

E desapareceu da mesma maneira que surgiu, deixando uma silenciosa e pensativa Scatha e os garotos intrigados atrás de si.

* * *

Na aldeia druida, Shion e Dohko conversavam. O rei dos elfos ouvia atentamente sobre o modo como aquele povo tão diferente do seu vivera ao longo dos séculos, sobre as particularidades da magia praticada por estes e, principalmente, sobre a história da luta destes contra Arawn e seus servos.

- Então o pai daquele menino, Shaka, foi quem lutou ao lado de meu pai na batalha de dez anos atrás? Isso é surpreendente... – perguntou Shion em determinado momento da narrativa.

- Sim. O pai de Shaka era um homem muito valoroso, e um dos druidas mais poderosos de nossa aldeia. Sua memória é respeitada até os dias de hoje – explicou Dohko.

- Mas isso não significa que o menino irá se sair bem. Mesmo porque, essa missão deles é ainda mais difícil que a de nossos pais.

- Mas era o destino dele enfrentá-la – uma voz feminina se fez ouvir - Dele e de seu irmão também. Os dois devem passar por isso e por essa razão eles se encontraram, contrariando todas as possibilidades, como se fosse um grande acaso.

- Esta é Branwen, uma das druidesas do povoado – Dohko apresentou a mulher – E também a única pessoa além de mim que não foi atingida pela maldição.

- Majestade, seu irmão Mu é um elfo de grande poder. Ele tem uma alma extremamente gentil, mas também pode se mostrar muito valoroso – disse a druidesa.

- Eu nunca duvidei das habilidades de meu irmão, senhora, mas...Esse é um fardo grande demais para crianças carregarem.

- Sim, é mesmo um fardo pesado, mas eles irão suportar. Eu tenho fé nisso – disse Dohko e, após silenciar por alguns segundos, continuou – Mas, se me permite, Majestade, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Não é necessário que me chamem por "majestade" aqui – disse Shion – Não estamos em uma corte e há coisas mais importantes que este tipo de formalidade para nos preocuparmos.

- Está certo. Então, Shion, por que veio até aqui, em meio a tantos problemas? – perguntou o druida – Já que não acredito que seu povo esteja livre da ação de Markhein e, além disso, você sabia que seu irmão não estaria aqui. Ainda não compreendo o seu propósito.

Shion sorriu, melancólico, e começou a explicar:

- Sim, eu sei que foi uma atitude egoísta a minha. Não é adequado para um rei abandonar a terra pela qual seus pais tanto lutaram em meio a uma crise assim. Talvez ninguém possa compreender mas... Mas eu penso que o amor que tenho por meu irmão é maior que o que sinto pelo meu reino, ainda que nem sempre eu tenha demonstrado isto.

Dohko e Branwen o fitavam em silêncio e Shion concluiu:

- É algo horrível para um rei dizer, não é mesmo?

- Mas é compreensível se pensarmos que, antes de ser rei, você é uma pessoa comum, com sentimentos comuns. – Respondeu Dohko, ao que a druidesa também concordou com um aceno de cabeça - É normal de certa maneira se colocar a própria família, os entes queridos acima de qualquer coisa.

O rei elfo observava o rosto do druida enquanto este falava. Sua constituição física era diferente da dos elfos. Não era delicado, poderia até mesmo ser considerado um pouco rústico por alguns. Mas Shion o julgava belo ao seu próprio modo. E o druida demonstrava sabedoria e poder, podia sentir facilmente.

- Mas isso só não responde a pergunta que Dohko lhe fez – disse Branwen com um sorriso, despertando Shion de seus pensamentos.

- É, realmente não. Depois de conversar com meu irmão por telepatia eu pensei, "talvez os druidas conheçam um modo de ajudar o Mu" e, por isso, eu vim para cá, de maneira tão irresponsável. Ele é muito frágil e eu tenho medo que algo de ruim lhe aconteça.

- Não creio que Mu seja tão frágil quanto pensa – retrucou a druidesa – Ele me pareceu um menino muito forte e determinado, como eu já lhe disse. E, além disso, fez questão de ir, pois queria ajudar a mãe de Shaka.

- Eu sei disso, até enviei algumas coisas que poderiam ser úteis a ele. Sei que ele tem muita força de vontade, mas, ainda assim, eu temo muito por ele. Sinto que há uma sombra em torno de meu irmão, que algo muito ruim pode acontecer...

Dohko se aproximou do elfo e colocou uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Entendo o que sente. Eu também me preocupo muito com Shaka e Aioria. Talvez eu possa... – O druida subitamente parou de falar. Ouviu-se um barulho muito forte, seguido por um clarão que pode ser percebido de dentro da casa onde estavam.

- O que é isso? – assustou-se Shion.

- Aioros! Ele está sozinho! – exclamou a mulher preocupada.

- Espero que não seja o que estou pensando... – Disse Dohko enquanto os três corriam para fora, em direção à entrada principal da aldeia.

Não precisaram se afastar muito para descobrirem o que se passava. Chegando à parte central do povoado puderam ver um exército de sombras de formas humanas e animais tentando atravessar a barreira imposta pelo encantamento que fora lançado pelos três druidas antes da partida do garoto.

- Mas o que é isso? - Perguntou Aioros se juntando aos outros.

- É um ataque. Nada menos que isso – replicou Dohko, sério.

* * *

O Gweledydd mais uma vez cruzava, apressadamente, os céus. Depois de discutirem o assunto entre si os meninos decidiram que seria melhor procurar pelas armas antes de tentar encontrar a tal garota-pássaro, já que não tinham a menor idéia de onde ela poderia estar. Assim a vida dela também seria colocada em risco por menos tempo, pois, atualmente, eles eram um alvo para qualquer serviçal de Markhein.

Shaka estava apoiado na balaustrada do navio, os pensamentos voando longe, muito longe. Sentia uma angústia no peito ao pensar na mãe, que estava tão preocupado e, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia culpado. Afinal, por um momento que fosse, esqueceu-se dela, envolvido pela felicidade de estar ao lado de Mu, e aquilo não poderia acontecer! Tinha, sim, que alegrar o coração de seu adorado elfo, mas não poderia esquecer do sofrimento de seu povo.

- Na verdade você não tem nenhuma obrigação comigo. Se eu estou ao seu lado não é porque espero que você faça nada por mim. Não se preocupe com isso. – A voz doce de Mu soou baixinho junto ao seu ouvido.

O elfo abraçou o loiro que estava de costas para e apoiou o rosto sobre o ombro deste. Shaka envolveu os braços de Mu que estavam junto ao seu peito com os seus e respondeu:

- Não é que eu pense que cuidar de você é uma obrigação. É só algo que eu gosto de fazer, que me deixa feliz. Se bem que geralmente é você quem acaba salvando minha pele.

- Eu só tento retribuir o seu cuidado comigo – falou Mu depois de beijar de leve o pescoço do druida - E às vezes eu também não consigo fazer isso.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um instante, até que Mu continuou, mais sério, com o olhar perdido em algum ponto distante:

- Eu também estou preocupado com seu povo e sua mãe. Eu senti algo parecido com a impressão que você teve, mas... Ao mesmo tempo eu sinto que eles vão ficar bem. Tem algo que não deixa meus pensamentos e a minha consciência chegar até lá, mas, de alguma maneira, eu posso sentir que há magias boas e poderosas os protegendo.

- Fico aliviado em ouvir isso – disse Shaka se virando de frente para o elfo.

Mu afastou algumas mechas douradas do rosto do druida com delicadeza. Mas logo foram interrompidos por um assovio agudo, seguido por uma voz repleta de irritação fingida:

- Ei! Os dois aí! Separando, andem! Vamos parar com isso!

- É isso aí, Miro. Isso aqui é um navio de família. Nós não somos obrigados a ficar vendo esse tipo de coisa!– Emendou Aioria também fingindo indignação.

Mu riu da "cena" feita pelos amigos, enquanto Shaka, incomodado com a zombaria dos dois, perguntou:

- O que vocês querem?

- Nada importante, meu caro consorte real. Só viemos avisar que estamos quase chegando na região de Falias. Vocês vão querer descer mesmo lá? – perguntou Miro.

- Não temos muitas opções, não é mesmo? – respondeu Shaka – temos que encontrar a Lia Fáil, então é por lá que devemos começar.

- Acha mesmo que essa pedra aí vai estar lá depois de tanto tempo?

- Acho meio desrespeitoso esse tom com que você se refere a um artefato sagrado. Seus deuses não podem acabar se ofendendo com isso?

- Bobagem – retrucou o jovem armador – Se eles foram embora e não interferiram em mais nada é porque não se importam muito com...Bom, deixa para lá.

Os olhares ameaçadores de Shaka e Aioria o fizeram se calar. Miro esquecera-se por um momento de que estava lidando com druidas e, portanto, religiosos de uma certa maneira. Meio constrangido, o garoto continuou, mudando o foco da conversa:

- Eu estava perguntando porque pelo mapa que recebemos de Scathach a região perto da cidade é cercada de florestas e o único lugar em que dá para aterrissar é uma colina que tem por ali. Mas nesse caso, vamos precisar andar um bocado.

- Então vamos ter que descer lá mesmo. Acho que é até melhor não nos aproximarmos da cidade com o navio. As pessoas podem se assustar – disse Shaka ponderado.

- Mesmo não sendo uma embarcação muito comum, você parece achar que as pessoas se assustariam muito. Por que isso? – perguntou Mu sem entender.

- É porque dizem que os Tuatha de Danaan chegaram em um navio, pelo céu, quando vieram para esse mundo. – Explicou Aioria – Depois disso houveram muitas guerras na região contra os povos que viviam aqui, então as pessoas podem ter medo de que a história esteja se repetindo.

- O que dificultaria as coisas para nós – concluiu Shaka.

- Bom, deixando a conversa de lado, eu vou lá ver como está o Camus. Deixei ele cuidando do timão, porque acho melhor que mais alguém saiba manejar o barco. Aliás... – disse Milo rindo, virando-se para Mu – Acho que depois que tudo isso acabar eu vou roubar ele de você! Ele bem que leva jeito com barcos, além de ser bem bonitinho.

- E depois fala de mim... – Comentou Shaka rindo.

- Se ele quiser ir acho que não terá problema. Mas quero ver você convencê-lo... – disse Mu.

- Olha! Não duvide do meu poder de persuasão! – disse Milo – Ah, eu já estou vendo a cidade. Melhor ir preparando a manobra para descer.

O garoto começou a se afastar em direção às cabines quando, de repente, o navio parou de se mover, após um solavanco. O impacto foi tão forte que todos caíram no chão e, antes que conseguissem se levantar, algo inesperado aconteceu.

Eles não saberiam dizer que tipo de magia era aquela, mas o fato era que diversos cipós cobertos de espinhos começaram a se enrolar em torno do navio. Alguns se arrastavam pelo casco, como se buscassem algo. Mas, antes que conseguissem tocar em algum dos jovens, Mu usou sua magia para impedir que se aproximassem mais.

- Que coisa é essa? – perguntou Milo – Vai acabar com o navio se continuar desse jeito. Não dá para fazer alguma coisa, vocês três?

- Não dá para saber de onde vem. É perigoso porque se nós atacarmos pode danificar mais ainda o barco – explicou o elfo.

- Então a gente vai ter que deixar essa coisa destruir o navio? O velho Ferdiad vai me matar...

Como se atendesse ao desejo de Miro, subitamente, os cipós começaram a congelar. Logo nenhuma das heras se movia e o navio permanecia estático no ar. Camus se aproximou lentamente dos outros.

- Alteza...Não vai segurar por muito tempo... – Disse o elfo com a voz cansada – É melhor tentar descer agora. Eu vou preparar um lugar para pousar... Um pouco em cima das árvores.

- Acha que consegue? – perguntou Mu preocupado – Você já usou um feitiço muito forte, deve estar esgotado.

- Eu consigo – replicou Camus com convicção – Não podemos deixar nada destruir o navio.

- Está certo – Mu se levantou e foi para um ponto mais próximo do centro da embarcação. Fechou os olhos e, concentrado, murmurou algumas palavras. No segundo seguinte o navio começou a descer dos céus a uma velocidade assombrosa: o elfo havia, de alguma maneira, partido as ervas e o gelo que o sustentavam no ar. Logo Mu recitou outro encantamento que fez com que a velocidade diminuísse, também de forma muito rápida. Mas mesmo assim, logo estavam chegando perigosamente perto das árvores.

Foi a deixa para Camus agir. O elfo criou uma espécie de plataforma de gelo acima das árvores e, logo, Mu conseguiu fazer o navio parar sobre ela. O príncipe dos elfos desmaiou, esgotado pelo esforço e Shaka correu para segurá-lo.

- Mu! Mu! – Chamou o loiro, balançando o corpo delicado do elfo – Acorda Mu! Acorda!

Milo correra para a cabine. Tinha que levar o navio para algum local firme, não podia confiar e deixá-lo pousado sobre uma camada de gelo que poderia se romper a qualquer momento. Após fazer uma manobra com habilidade, levantou a embarcação um pouco acima da floresta e a levou até o pé da colina que haviam visto no mapa. Suspirou aliviado.

No convés, Aioria apoiava Camus, que também havia desmaiado pelo esforço, enquanto Shaka, carregando Mu no colo, chamava em vão pelo amado. O druida se lembrava da última vez em que isso acontecera. O elfo demorara um bom tempo para se recompor. Com certeza os dois usaram magias de um nível acima de suas capacidades.

Os druidas carregavam os dois desacordados para uma cabine, onde poderiam descansar um pouco, quando novamente os cipós repletos de espinhos surgiram, avançando direto contra eles.

Mas, diferente do que esperavam que fosse acontecer, os cipós pararam antes de atingi-los.

- Eu espero que vocês me digam exatamente o que vieram procurar aqui em Falias e por que. Ou eu vou ser obrigado a destruir vocês e o seu brinquedinho.

* * *

_Olá para todos!_

_E eis que, depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno eu volto a atualizar a fic. Peço desculpas a todos que acompanhavam pela demora, não sei nem como me justificar..._

_Bom, nesse capítulo eu fiz ainda mais bagunça com a mitologia céltica, principalmente no caso da Medb e da Scatha. Só para esclarecer, na verdade, a inimiga de Scatha era Aoife, Medb (ou Maeve) lutou contra Cuchullain (a grafia é confusa), que era discípulo de Scatha quando jovem. Em resumo, tudo já era uma baguncinha no original._

_Agradeço a todos que leram a história até aqui e principalmente à Lhuzita que me faz a gentileza de revisar os capítulos das fics, corrigir as bobagens e me dar apoio moral. Valeu Lhu!_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
